Different
by I-Is-Your-Bane
Summary: You know Magnus as the sparkly, non-closested, glittery, life of the party person and Alec and the quite, so deep in the closet he can see narnia, hates attention person. Right? well what if they switched Alec was like Magnus and Magnus was like Alec? ALL HUMAN!a little bit of clace and sizzy but mostley Malec!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is my first ever try at writing a fanfic! It has to be a Malec one because you can't hate them only love them! (this is for you .Kon love you babe xoxoxoxox) **

**TMI AND ITS CHARATERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE not me! sad face.**

**Alec's POV**

"ALEC! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW!" screamed Isabelle.  
"sorry Iz, can't a man take his time to look good?" Alec replied.  
"Alec, please I need to look good to, I mean first day back at school I have to look good! I heard there are some new kids coming to Shadow High and I must impress any cute new guys!" Isabelle said.  
"well I need to impress any cute, new guys as well, God Izzy I thought you knew that!"  
Isabelle laughed.  
"well hurry up" she said.  
"Okay I'm coming out now anyway so you don't have to yell at me through the door anymore, you can do it to my face" Alec replied.  
Alec opened the bathroom door and stepped out "so do you think this is amazing or do you think this is fantastic?" he asked while twirling around in circles like a ballerina.  
He was wearing white jeans with a silver glittery belt, a dark blue sparkly shirt and white and blue vans. Of course he had glitter in his messy yet stylish hair; I mean it just wouldn't be Alec without glitter. He also had a small amount of make-up on, not too much because he didn't want a detention on the first day back at school.  
"oh Alec, baby, you look so sexy, its times like this that I wish I were gay" Jace said as he saw Alec twirling around outside of the bathroom door.  
"oh Jonathan, it's not too late you can still switch teams" Alec replied.  
Jace looked like he was about to say something else when Izzy stopped him by covering his mouth and saying "You guys do know I'm still here right? Please stop flirting with each other and go get a room or something, because I need to get ready or else we will be late!"  
Jace laughed "fine, anyway we weren't flirting I am in a committed relationship with a fiery red-head and I don't think she'll like me flirting with my Bro!"  
Alec rolled his eyes "I don't think Clary would like you calling her a fiery red-head Jace. Oh and stop calling me bro, I have a name" and with that Alec skipped past an annoyed Jace and the space that Izzy was standing in, for she is in the bathroom getting ready.

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus hated mornings, he also hated school, especially the first day at a new school, and they were the worst. What he hated about first days at schools was the people staring at him, not being able to find your way around the place, new locker combinations, everything really. If it was up to him he wouldn't even go to school but he had to go to learn and be well-educated so he didn't end up being a hobo, because no-one loves a hobo.

Magnus got changed into baggy, black cargo pants that were frayed at the edges and had holes at the knees, a black long-sleeved shirt because it was still cold outside and black converse. He didn't bother to style his hair he just left it as it was he didn't believe in styling your hair because it just wastes time and time spent on styling your hair could be spent on much more important things like eating or reading a good book.  
"Maggie! Get your skinny ass down here and have some breakfast!" his mother, Sarah, yelled out to him.  
"yeah mum! I'm coming down now!" Magnus yelled back. He opened his bedroom down and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen.

**Alec's POV**

"Oh. My. Goldfish! Mum that smells delish! You really didn't have to make us breakfast, Izzy could have made it!" Alec said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"HELL NO! Izzy can never cook for us again remember last time she tried to cook brownies? I was away from school for two weeks!" Jace yelled.  
"hey! My cooking isn't that bad! I think you ate some of Churches poop instead of one of my delicious Brownies!" Izzy said to Jace as she walked into the kitchen. she still believed that she is an amazing cook even though each time she cooks someone is in the bathroom, puking their guts up.  
"Will you two stop yelling and have some breakfast?" Maryse, their mother, yelled at them.  
"well since you asked so nicely I guess I will eat some Breakfast" Jace said in a sarcastic voice that earned him a glare from Maryse as she headed out of the kitchen.  
"Isabelle I will make you believe that your cooking is terrible and only Maryse or Alec should cook for us" Jace said sweetly as he sat down with his plate piled with bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon pancakes. Alec and Isabelle were already eating.  
"ugh! Jace you are such an idiot! Alec doesn't hate my cooking, don't you Alec?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes Iz I don't hate your cooking-" Alec said but was cut off by Isabelle.  
"see Jace-" Alec held up a hand to cut her off.  
"you didn't let me finish, I don't hate your cooking Iz, I _dislike_ your cooking" at this Jace burst out laughing and Izzy sent the two boys death glares and got up from the table and stormed out.

"So Alec, are you excited to go back to school?" Jace asked as they were eating their gigantic breakfasts.  
"yeah, I am, it's my last year got to make it count!" Alec replied.  
"really even after what happened last year with Sebastian and his crew?" Jace asked.  
Alec sighed "Jace are you seriously bringing that up now? It's fine, I am excited for school okay I just hope this year is better than last year" Alec replied.  
"sorry Alec I was just wondering, I didn't mean to upset you okay" Jace said.  
"Bro it's fine, and I know your that you're excited to go to school, you just can't wait to see Clary!" Alec said trying to lighten the mood and forget that conversation that happened just five seconds ago.  
"Hell yeah, buddy, can't wait to see my beautifully sexy girlfriend! Hey I thought you didn't like the word bro?" Jace said.  
before Alec could respond Izzy yelled out that if they don't hurry up and finish they'll be late for school.  
Alec and Jace got up from the table put the now empty dishes in the dishwasher, grabbed their book bags, headed out the front door and got into Alec's electric blue sports car and headed off to school.

**Magnus's POV**

"Maggie, come you need to eat, it's your first day of school you need to have some food in ya or you won't be able to make it through first period" Sarah told him.  
"Yeah, I know." Magnus replied.  
"Maggie, it's okay to be nervous or scared, I know first days at new schools can be tough just be yourself and everything will be fine" his mother said to him to make him feel a little better.  
"yeah whatever" and with that Magnus got up from the table grabbed his black book bag, walked out the front door and walked to his new school, wishing he was dead.

**First chapter done :)  
feel free to leave a review (but you don't have to) xoxoxo smiley faces all round  
love from Kattttttte xoxoxoxo smiley face smiley face**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY here is Chapter 2 of my first fanfic ( i don't really care if no one is reading it i just want to write it ) smiley face **

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TMI OR MALEC (sad face)they belong to Cassandra Clare and her brilliant mind **

** Magnus's POV**

As Magnus was walking he stepped in every puddle that magically appeared under his feet, well it didn't magically appear it just stormed the night before and there were puddles everywhere and he couldn't be bothered to avoid them. He kept walking until a car sped past, splashing water, which was on the road, up onto him in the process. He kept walking muttering curses under his breath, swearing revenge to whoever owned that freakin' Ferrari. Lucky for him he wasn't drenched, just a little wet so he didn't have to go home and change. He hated home, it wasn't even home he just moved into that stupid mansion two weeks before the summer holidays ended, with his stupid father, who is just too busy to come home and stop working for like five minutes, and his mother who only works on weekends. He really hated life right now, maybe that green Ferrari will come back and run him over… wishful thinking.

**Alec's POV**

"Okay Izzy" Alec said as he was driving "how do you know that there are gonna be new kids coming to the wonderful Shadow High?" he raised one eyebrow as he asked this question.  
"you know that guy, what was his name? The one I use to go out with?" she said.  
"Isabelle, you've dated every guy in the school at least twice, how are we supposed to know what his name is" Jace said while he kicked the back of Alecs' chair repetitively.  
"Jace stop kicking my chair I'm driving, and was his name Clark?" Alec said.  
"yes Alec it was Clark, I think he knows a guy coming to our school or he hacked into the schools computer system again" she paused "I think he hacked the system."  
Jace laughed.  
"what are you laughing at Jace" Isabelle asked, thinking that he was laughing at her choice of men.  
"some guy just got drenched by Sebastian's Ferrari" Isabelle laughed along with Jace.  
"guys it's not funny!" Alec said and they both stopped laughing remembering what happened to Alec last year.  
"maybe we should turn around and see if he's alright" Isabelle said.  
"good idea Iz" Alec said as he turned around and started driving back the way they had come.

**Magnus's POV**

It started to rain "perfect" Magnus muttered to himself. He looked up the street hoping that Ferrari will come back and run him over instead he saw a Blue sports car. What the fridge! Magnus thought, as the car pulled up beside him the window was rolled down "hey!" it was a males voice he stopped walking and turned and saw blue eyes and glitter? He nearly fainted. God that boy was beautiful. No lie.  
"Um… hi?" Magnus said awkwardly.  
"look we saw you get drenched in water just before and we thought you might like a ride to wherever you're going" the blue eyed boy said.  
"oh uh no I'm uh f-f-fine walk-king" 'good stutter Magnus' he thought, the blue eyed boy smiled and Magnus felt like he was going to faint again 'I'm such a girl' he thought "come on, it's raining, we won't bite… well Jace might if he doesn't like you" the boy said.  
"is Jace your dog?" Magnus asked.  
this made the glittery boy laugh "no he's is my adoptive brother."  
'O.M.G way to make a fool of yourself Magnus' he thought. Lighting cracked in the sky causing Magnus to jump the boy laughed.  
"okay we are definitely driving you to wherever it is you need to go" the boy said.  
"f-f-fine" Magnus said his teeth chattering because it was cold. He opened the door and got in.

**Alec's POV**

It started to rain just as Alec saw a boy all in black walking.  
"that's him, that's the kid who got drenched" Jace said.  
"okay" Alec replied. He pulled up beside the boy and kept driving slowing because he was still walking.  
"hey!" Alec said out the window he saw the boy in black stop and turn around.  
"um…hi?" the boy said.  
Alec thought he'd get straight to the point "look we saw you get drenched in water just before and we thought you might like a ride to wherever you're going."  
"oh uh no I'm uh f-f-fine walk-king."  
O.M.G did he just stutter so cute "come on, it's raining, we won't bite….. Well Jace might if he doesn't like you" He saw Jace glaring at him in the review mirror.  
"is Jace your dog?" he asked.  
O.M.G can this guy get anymore cute? Alec thought.  
Alec laughed "no he is my adoptive brother."  
Lighting cracked in the sky causing the boy in black to jump Alec had to laugh this boy was just too cute "okay we are definitely driving you to wherever it is you need to go" "f-f-fine" the boy said probably because it was cold.  
He watched the boy open the car door and get in beside Jace.

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus looked at the people in the car, there was a Golden boy sitting next to him literally he was golden, golden hair, golden eyes, golden shoes? There was a girl in the front next to the blue eyed boy with jet straight black hair and she was wearing a very, _very_ short dress, and he was right the blue eyed boy was very glittery and sparkly.  
"So what's your name?" the girl sitting in the front asked.  
"my name is Magnus, Magnus Bane, what's yours?" he replied.  
"I'm Isabelle, but don't call me that because it's so boring, call me Izzy or Iz eithers fine just not Isabelle" the girl in the front said.  
"I'm Jace but most people call me the most sexiest person in the world eithers fine" said the Golden boy next to him.  
"Jace, you are so full of yourself. I'm Alexander, but call me Alec everyone else does" said the blue eyed boy.  
"so where are you going? We kind of need to know if we are gonna drop you off there" said Jace.  
"oh um…. uh Shadow High" Magnus replied.  
"really! You serious we go there to you must be new there, right?" Izzy exclaimed.  
"yeah I am" he replied.  
"when did you move here?" Alec asked.  
"um uh two weeks before the summer holidays ended" Magnus said looking down at his feet.  
They kept driving for a while with Alec, Iz and Jace asking random questions for Magnus to answer like 'how many toes does he have' and 'does he like banana/mango chocolate.' Magnus thought that they were a bit strange but they're funny and kind, maybe they could be friends.  
"Hey Magnus do you want us to drop you off at the office?" Alec asked him.  
"uh sure I guess" Magnus replied.  
They drove past the school gate to Magnus the school like any other school with buildings and students; it even had the weather to match it dark, stormy, gloomy weather. Alec stopped the car in front of a small building at the front of the school which had to be the office.  
"hey you go the office! If you need help finding anything else just come find me" Alec said, with that amazing smile, which made his eyes sparkle.  
"Thanks" Magnus said, with a small smile, he opened the door and got out, and made his way up to the office.

**I hoped you enjoyed tell me what you think about it (if you want to you don't have to) **

**FROM kattttte 3 smiley face smiley face **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO PEOPLES here is chapter 3 hope you enjoyed the last two chapters smiley face? **

**oh i don't own any of TMI or any of its charecters thwy belong to CC sad face i will own them one day **

**anyway onto the story**

**Alec's POV**

Alec watched the boy in black, Magnus; walk up the steps to the schools office. As the boy was about to open the door to the office, Alec got an idea, he rolled down the car window, honked the cars' horn a couple times and yelled out the window "Have fun! And watch out, the receptionist is a complete bitch!" Alec laughed as he rolled up the window when he saw Magnus' confused expression.

"Seriously, Alec" Jace said.  
"what! What did I do?" Alec asked.  
"why in the name of Raziel, did you yell out the window to that kid?"  
"That _kid _has a name, its Magnus, and I was warning him" Alec replied.  
"oh okay" Jace said "wait why were you warning him?" Jace asked, with a confused expression.  
"because, Miss Penhallow _is_ a complete bitch! I mean it took me two years to get her to just smile at me" Alec replied while parking his car in his normal car park, right in front of the schools entrance.  
"Alec has a point Jace she is a bitch" Isabelle said.  
"oh right" Jace said.  
"Okay everyone enough chit- chat! Get out of my car before I push you out!" Alec yelled, in that over dramatic way of his.  
Isabelle laughed "seriously Alec, just a tad bit over dramatic there."  
"What? I'm serious? Now, Get out!" Alec replied.  
"I worry about you, Alexander" Jace said as he exited the car, Jace was instantly greeted by his short, read headed girlfriend, Clary. He slung an arm around her shoulders and they walked off somewhere, probably to make out.

As soon as Alec walked through the door he was ambushed by students asking about his holidays and if the rumours were true, that he was in a relationship with Camille Bellcourt.  
"Hey Ally cat how's my baby boy going?" said a girl wearing a bright pink dress to tight, so she was practically falling out of it.  
"hello Camille" Alec said.  
Camille walked up to Alec and kissed him full on the mouth "what the fudge was that?" Alec exclaimed, while using his hand to wipe the taste of Camille's tacky strawberry lipstick off his mouth.  
"I was giving my boyfriend a kiss" Camille replied.  
"Camille I'm not your _boyfriend_" Alec said. Isabelle, who was standing beside him, laughed at Camille's' shocked expression  
"but baby, remember the party? You admitted your undying love for me there" she said.  
Isabelle turned to Alec and whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna leave now because i can see some serious shit is about to go down, and I don't want to be near you when it happens", and then walked off.  
Alec turned his attention back to Camille "um… sorry Camille, but I don't remember that party, and I'm pretty sure I was drunk, so I probably didn't know what I was saying. Sorry if I hurt your feelings" Alec said, trying to sound like he meant what he said.  
Camille let out a sound that sounded like a puppy being strangled "screw you Lightwood!" Camille yelled "I promise you I will win you and your heart! Even if it destroys you!" She screamed the last few words so loudly that some people in the crowd had to cover their ears. Camille stormed away in her six inch heels, people in the crowd making a path for her, because no-one wants to be on the receiving end of Camille's anger.  
" And I thought I was over dramatic!" Alec said to the crowd, a boy laughed, a cold, menacing laugh.  
"you are pretty dramatic, lightwood, but aren't all Fags over dramatic?" Sebastian Morgenstern said.

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus exited the sparkly, blue- eyed boy's car and made his way up to the office door, just as he was about to open the door he heard a car horn blare, he turned around and saw Alec yell out the window "Have fun! And watch out, the receptionist is a complete bitch!" Magnus was confused, it obviously showed on his face because he saw Alec laugh, probably at his expression, roll up his car window and drive away, to the car park. Magnus shook his head and smiled, he turned and opened the door to the office and walked inside, away from the rain.

Alec was right the receptionist, Miss Penhallow, _is _a complete bitch! As soon as walked through the door she yelled at him to close the door because she didn't want any rain to come inside, then she yelled at him asking him who he was, why he was here and why he was wet. After he told her who he was and explained why he was here and why he was wet she went somewhere saying that she was getting his schedule and his locker combination, she also told him not to break anything while she was gone.

Magnus walked around the small office, stopping at a small flat screen T.V that was showing photos of students around the school and at school events, after looking at it for a short time he realised Alec, the glittery boy, was in most of the photos and in each on he was in he was bright and colourful with lots of glitter on, he must be popular Magnus thought, well there goes his thoughts of maybe becoming friends with the boy. "You didn't break anything did you?" Miss Penhallow asked, interrupting Magnus from his train of thought, "no miss, I didn't" Magnus replied "good" she paused "now come here boy" she snapped. Magnus walked away from the small screen and walked up to the front desk and looked down at what appeared to be his school schedule and locker combination "you have double drama up first" she said, ugh drama Damn you mother! Magnus thought, "That's in room 18 and your locker in locker number 208 that's close to room 18 so they shouldn't be too hard to find" she explained. Magnus thanked her got his schedule and combination and head out the door.

Magnus made his way to the front of the school and saw that the door was blocked by a fairly large crowd of people circling two boys, one of the boys had blond hair, that almost looked white and the other boy was colourful and very, very sparkly….. Alec?!

**Alec's POV**

First day back and Sebastian had to say the 'F' word. It definitely hit Alec hard, but he's always been good at hiding his emotions so Sebastian didn't notice how hurt he really was, "what's wrong, faggot? Cat got your tongue?" Sebastian smirked and grabbed Alec's colourful book bag, off his shoulder, and threw it to the ground then pushed Alec hard in the chest. Alec didn't fall over when Sebastian pushed him. Alec looked around 'where in the world of magical, glittery unicorn's is Jace or Izzy' Alec thought 'probably making out with someone' as Alec was looking around his eyes stopped on one particular figure, it was tall, dressed in black and looked quite shocked, Magnus. Alec saw Magnus walk around the crowd and walk down one of the many corridors the school has.  
"Well, your quiet today, did you finally realise you're a complete disgrace?" Sebastian said.  
"Jonathan" the crowd gasped, nobody called him by his real name anymore ever since the _incident_…  
"don't call me that! You Faggot! " Sebastian yelled, his hands making fists by his side.  
"I don't care and I don't have time for you to be calling me names and insulting me save it for someone who cares" Alec said and he picked up his book bag, off the ground, and walked away.

**Magnus's POV **

When Magnus opened the door, and walked inside, he looked over the crowd, which was easy because he was very tall. He wanted to know why Alec was talking to this creepy guy and why people were so quiet. "What's wrong, faggot? Cat got your tongue?" NO WAY did that creepy guy just drop the 'F' word, he's a definite homophobe, and how in the world is Alec taking that so well? Magnus thought, If it was him Magnus would definitely crawl into a dark place and cry for all of eternity. He saw the creepy boy smirk and throw Alec's, way to colourful, book bag to the ground and push him hard in the chest. Magnus saw Alec's bright blue eyes look around the room and they stopped on him and Alec gave him a small, sad smile. Magnus couldn't take it anymore he hated seeing people getting hurt, so he walked around the crowd and down one of the many corridors, hoping that his locker is somewhere down there.

Magnus walked down the corridor, looking at the locker numbers as he went. 204…205…206…207…208…209…210 wait did I just pass my locker Magnus thought, he looked at the locker number that he was standing by 212, yep I just passed it he thought. He walked back and came face to face….. With his new locker, locker number 208.

Magnus was on his fourth attempt at trying to get his locker open, when he heard a voice yell out.

"Magnus? !"

**END OF CHAPTER THREE **

**it's probably the longest chapter i've written anyway i hope you enjoyed it feel free to leave a review (but you don't have to) **

**and thanks to the people who reviewed my last two chapters there might not be alot of reviews ( i don't really care) but they ment alot to me TANK YOU I LOVE ALL XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO love from Katttttte xoxox3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go people chapter 4! smiley face  
oh and i don't own any of TMI or it charecters SAD FACE they belong to CC and her mind  
RAHHHHHH **

**Magnus's POV**

"_Magnus?!" _

Magnus turned around and saw Alec standing there. "Oh… Alec, hi" Magnus said and turned back to his locker, and tried to open his lock for the…. Actually he tried so many times, he lost count.  
"Do you need help with opening your locker?" Alec asked.  
"Um…yeah sure… I guess" Magnus said as he stepped out of the way.  
He watched the blue eyed boy walk up to his locker and just stand there. "Um… sorry for asking, but what are you waiting for? Are you a warlock or something? Can you magically make my locker open?" Magnus asked that made Alec laugh. 'I love that laugh' Magnus thought.  
"No I'm not a warlock. I kind of need your locker combo to open your locker" Magnus blushed probably the darkest shade of red.  
"Oh right, sorry, but if I give you my locker combination you have to promise not to steal anything from it" Magnus said.  
Alec laughed "I promise I won't steal any of your stuff, unless it's sparkly or glittery" Alec smiled "but I have a feeling you don't own anything like that."  
Magnus couldn't help but laugh at that "you got that right; I don't own one glittery or sparkly thing." Magnus handed Alec the piece of paper with the combination on it and watched as Alec skilfully unlock the lock and open his lockers' door.

"How in the world, were you able to open my locker? I've tried like a million times and it didn't open!" Magnus said, as he was taking his books out of his bag and placing them neatly in his locker. "I think all lockers hate me!"  
Alec laughed "yes Magnus, I think all lockers hate you."  
Magnus frowned "that's doesn't make me feel any better."  
"Sorry" Alec said.  
"It's fine. I was only joking" Magnus said.  
Magnus left a book in his book bag for his drama class, placed his school schedule in, put one of his many reading books in, and threw a couple pens and pencils in it.  
"What have you got up first?" Alec asked.  
"Oh uh… double drama" Magnus replied.  
"Really?! That's AWESOME you can sit next to me!" Alec said jumping up and down, he seemed excited.  
"Oh do you have double drama two?" Magnus asked.  
"Duh! Seriously, you may be pretty but you're dumb" Alec said.  
"Hey!" Magnus yelled and smacked Alec on the arm.  
Alec laughed "sorry."  
Just then the P.A system crackled.  
_"Good Morning Shadow High!" _said an overly excited voice.  
"It's the school radio they do this every day" Alec whispered.  
_"How's it going? Are you as excited as I am to be at school again after the fun summer holidays?" _the voice asked.  
_"We have new students joining our school! They are Simon Lewis, Helen Blackthorn and Magnus Bane! If you see them around make them feel welcomed! Don't throw food at them!"  
_Magnus turned to Alec "they throw food at people here?"  
"No" Alec replied, with one of his amazing smiles.  
_"Have fun today children! Enjoy your lessons! Learn stuff! Peace out." _The announcement ended.

"Well that was… weird" Magnus said to Alec once the announcement was over.  
"Well Penhallow is a bit crazy" Alec said.  
"Penhallow?" Magnus asked "as in the really mean receptionist? Because that sounded way to happy be her."  
"Oh I forgot you're new here. No I meant Aline Penhallow; she's the really mean receptionist's daughter. I call her by her last name" Alec replied.  
"Oh, why do you call her by her last name?" Magnus asked.  
"Because I can! Now let us go to the drama room because the bell is going to ring soon!" Alec said, just as the bell went, and then skipped off in the direction that the room must be in.  
"Hurry up why are you standing there?! Follow me" Alec yelled from down the hall.  
"I'm following" Magnus muttered, as he saw like a million people go into the room Alec was standing in front of.

**Alec's POV**

Man is that boy slow, everyone is already in the classroom, lucky he's cute, Alec thought.  
"Finally took you long enough" Alec said to the boy who lacks glitter.  
"I'm sorry" Magnus said.  
"No need to apologize. Are you ready to see the magnificent drama room?"  
"uh… I guess so" Magnus replied "oh… um who's the teacher?" Magnus asked.  
"Hodge Starkweather" Alec replied while he opened the door and walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Hodge!" Alec said.  
"Yes Alec?" The drama teacher said.  
"We have a new kid joining us in our wonderful class" Alec said.  
"Really? Okay, well where is this new kid?" Mr Starkweather asked.  
Alec looked around him 'where is he?' Alec thought he looked at the door and saw Magnus still standing in front of it making no move what so ever to reach for the handle and walk on in 'he must be really shy' Alec thought.  
"Hold on I'll get him" Alec said to Mr Starkweather. Alec ran the short distance to the drama room door and opened it.  
"Come on Magnus, you need to get in class so you don't get a detention! You don't want that on your first day, do you?" Alec said.  
He saw Magnus shake his head. Alec grabbed Magnus's wrist and pulled him inside.  
"Here you go Mr Starkweather! Magnus Bane, your new student!" Alec announced.  
"Hello there Magnus welcome to the drama room!" the teacher, Mr Starkweather, greeted "We will need to find a place for you to sit."  
" He can sit next to me!" Alec said grabbing Magnus's wrist and dragging him to the back of the room, leaving a confused yet amused teacher behind him.

"Sit!" Alec commanded.  
"Alec… um why are people looking at you?" Magnus asked.  
"Oh, there not looking at me, there looking at you" Alec stated.  
"What?"  
"People are looking at you" Alec saw the colour in Magnus's face drain away. "Oh I get it you don't like people looking at you" he watched Magnus slowly nod his head, and hide his face in some book he brought with him, "it's okay I can help you with that" Alec turned to the class "People, please stop looking at Magnus he's really, really, really shy!" He turned back to Magnus "ta da, no-one is looking at you anymore."  
"They might not be looking at me but you kinda embarrassed me so yeah…"  
"I'm sorry" Alec said trying to make the boy feel better.  
"Okay" Magnus said.

When everyone was seated Mr Starkweather clapped his hands to get their attention "okay class I know it's the first day back but I…." Alec cut him off.  
"You're giving us an assignment aren't you?"  
"Yes, Alec, I am giving you all an assignment" the class groaned except for Magnus, Alec noticed "but it will be a small one you can do with a partner" the class cheered except for Magnus, Alec noticed, again.  
Then Alec got an idea he pulled out a scrap piece of paper out of his bag, while the teacher was droning on about the assignment, wrote a word on it in blue glitter pen, folded it and…..

**Magnus's POV  
**

A piece of paper landed on his desk, distracting him from listening to Mr Starkweather explain what the assignment was about. He opened up the paper and looked at what it said.

_Partner? _

It was written in blue glitter pen.

**Hi i hoped you enjoyed it!  
I would TOTALLY like to thank vickifay27 YOU HAVE BEEN AMAZING thank you for helping me make my writing not smushed together it may not be perfect but it's easier to read!  
Sorry if this chapter is good it's just I had trouble writing it, I was ligit yelling at my laptop screaming WHY WON'T YOU WRITE MY STORY FOR ME! (i'm a little weird)  
ANYWAY if you want to leave a review leave one if you don't you don't have to!  
I love you all smiley face  
Kattttttte xoxoxoxoxoxox  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples i know its been like two weeks that i hasn't posted this chapter ( i has an explaination at the bottom) but i wrote it all today for you all and hopefully my friend isn't annoyed at me anymore smiley face...  
THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND ITS CHARATERS belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

**Magnus's POV**

_Partner?_

What? He the hell is this from? Magnus thought he read over the note again, not like it took for ever it only had one word on it! He looked in the direction the note came from. He saw Alec looking at him with his startling blue eyes and an amazing smile, Can I marry that smile Magnus thought I mean it's not weird to want to marry a smile is it?... No not at all.

"Alec!" Magnus whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"Was that you who threw that note at me?"  
"Yes I was the person who threw that note at you"  
"Why?"  
"Because, silly, I want to be partners with you" Alec smiled "like I said before you are pretty, but boy your dumb."  
"Hey!" Magnus yelled causing Mr Starkweather to stop talking about the assignment and look at him.  
"Magnus, is something wrong?" Mr Starkweather asked.  
"Oh no sir, nothing's wrong" Magnus replied.  
"Alrighty then. Class you can go pick partners now and start working on the assignment" the teacher announced.  
as soon as Mr Starkweather finished speaking the whole class practically jumped out of their seats and ran to Alecs' desk.

"Hey Alec wanna be partners?  
"Alec I love you we'd be perfect together!"  
"Please be my partner, Alec, you won't have to do any work! I'll do it all for you!"  
"whoa, whoa people I am flattered that you all want to be my partner but I've already chosen one" Alec replied to the students around his desk.  
"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison.  
"I already have a partner."  
A girl who looked like she was about to fall out of her dress came to the front of Alec's "but Allie how could _you_ have chosen a partner, _you_ never chose your partners, _you_ always take the first person who comes up to you and asks to be your partner" she was basically on top of him at this point "what's up with you? Who is this partner of yours? Because he or she must be amazing to actually make the wonderful Alexander Lightwood chose him or her for a partner." She said loud enough for the whole class to hear.  
"First of all my name is Alec not Alexander. Second of all my partners Magnus" Alec replied to the she devil.  
"WHAT!" She screamed "THAT LOSER NEW KID!"  
"yes Camille, the new kid and he is not a loser" Alec said "so go and find a partner of your own and make them miserable" Alec smiled as the she devil, Camille, stormed off in search of a partner.

Magnus turned to the glittery boy "what was that all about?" he asked.  
"Nothing Camille is just a…." Alec stopped searching for the right words "she's just a crazy bitch"  
"Oh" was all Magnus said did he just call the she devil a b-i-t-c-h? That's not very nice Magnus thought but he is calling Camille a devil who is a she so….  
"Hey, Magnus you alright you seem to be staring off into space there" Alec said while waving a hand in front of Magnus's face.  
"Oh yeah I'm fine I just zoned out for a bit sorry."  
"Oh, you zoned out, not many people do that when in my marvellous presents" Alec said.  
"I can tell, everyone seems to be obsessed with you" Magnus said.  
"I don't know why I think it's because of all my glitter… Oh My Goldfish what if they want to steal my glitter" Alec fell off his chair and the whole class turned and looked at him, Magnus ducked his head away from all the staring eyes.  
"OMG Alec are you alright!" A girl with black hair cut stylishly said.  
"I'm fine Penhallow" Alec replied to the girl, who must be the receptionist daughter, Aline.  
"How the hell did you fall off your chair?" Aline asked Alec.  
"I was having a conversation with Magnus, here, and then we realised people might be after my glitter!" Alec replied.  
"Alec you are a strange boy" Aline said shaking her head.  
"I'm not a boy!" Alec yelled.  
"So you're a girl?" Aline said with a grin, Magnus had to laugh at that.  
"No… I'm a man!" Alec yelled, a little to loudly, and jumped up onto his desk and did a stupid pose which caused the whole class to look at him.  
"Mr Lightwood!" Mr Starkweather yelled.  
"Yes?"  
"Get off that desk what did I tell you last time when you stood on your desk?" Mr Starkweather asked.  
"That I could fall off and lose all my glitter?" Alec replied innocently.  
Mr Starkweather sighed "No I said you could fall off and hurt yourself, not lose all your glitter."  
"But glitters much more important than hurting myself" Alec said.  
"Alec…" Mr Starkweather said he looked a bit mad.  
"Sorry Mr Starkweather I won't do it again" Alec replied quickly.  
"Alright" he said "Get back to work."

While working on their assignment for the rest of the first and second period Magnus and Alec talked to Aline and her partner, Helen Blackthorn one of the new peoples, about many different things trying to get to know each other better.

**_Ding-Ding-Dong-Ding  
_**

The bell went and it signalled that the first two periods were over and that it was time for lunch. Alec and Aline invited Helen and Magnus to sit with them during lunch and they said yes. Alec and Magnus left Aline and Helen to go put their books away.

**Alec's POV**

"They seem nice" Alec heard Magnus say.  
"Yeah Aline is great and the new girl, Helen, seems pretty nice to" Alec replied.  
Alec walked to Magnus to his locker and this time Magnus did need his help with opening his locker, Magnus opened his locker all by himself.  
"Where is your locker?" Magnus asked him.  
"Right…" he stepped in front of his locker,206, "…Here, so that means that our lockers are near each other so I'll be seeing you a lot so that means we should be friends."  
Whoa where did all that come from Alec thought, as he opened his locker and put his books in, did I just say I want to be your friend to this new kid, Magnus? Usually I wait for people to ask me to be friends I never ask them… Holy crap! I've been acting weird, well weirder, ever since I met him! Oh crap do I _like_ Magnus? I mean _like, like_ Magnus, Alec thought.  
He turned his attention back to Magnus who was staring at him like he was crazy.  
"You want to be friends… with me?" the boy asked.  
"Uh… yeah I guess I do" Alec replied while in his head saying 'No I just realised I want to be more than friends!'  
"Wow… really? I mean not many people like me" Magnus said looking down at his feet.  
I LIKE YOU! ACTUALLY I LO- no Alec no you don't know this guy that well I mean we just met don't go saying, or thinking, the 'L' word.  
"Well I like you, and that's a really big compliment coming from me" Alec smiled at the blushing boy.  
"You're so cute when you blush" Alec said, Magnus's head snapped up looking Alec right in the eye.  
"What did you just say?" Magnus said, his beautiful gold/green eyes lighting up.  
"Nothing" Alec saw Magnus's amazing cat like eyes dim and for a moment he looked a bit upset.  
"How about we go and get some food at the cafeteria? You can meet all of my friends there!" Alec said changing the subject.  
"ok… Sounds fun" Magnus said.  
"then Follow me" Alec said and grabbed Magnus's, and before the beautiful boy could protest, ran off into the direction of the cafeteria.  
_  
_

**OKAY people this is my explaination for not writing this chapter and posting it till now  
school started up again two weeks ago and we got homework and assingments as soon as we walked into the class room and i've been doing that and i've been watching an amazing anime for the past two weeks in my spare time and finished it yesterday and that anime is death note and i advise you all to watch it i like cried a million times during it and i fangirled over L and Light/Kira so yeah TaDa my explaination smiley face  
anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter the story will get better as it goes along... so you can leave i review if you want to ILY ILY ILY XOXOXOXOXOX - KATE **


	6. Chapter 6

******HIIIII Here is Chapter 6 of Different smiley face  
I don't own any of the TMI Charecters they all belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Alec's POV**

"Alec, could you slow down?" Alec heard Magnus ask.  
"NO! Never! We have to run all the way to the cafeteria!" Alec replied.  
"Why?" the boy moaned.  
"Because, we can!" Alec yelled causing more people to look at the two boys running.  
"You're so weird" Alec heard Magnus mutter. Alec stopped which made the taller boy run into him.  
"Ouch! Why did you stop?" Magnus asked.  
"Why did you call me weird?" Alec asked.  
"Oh… did you hear that? Sorry" Magnus said, looking down at his shoes, and blushing, that adorable blush of his  
"it's alright I already know that I'm weird, and I'm sorry for stopping."  
"Okay, but can we walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria?" Magnus asked.  
"NO!" Alec yelled and grabbed Magnus's hand again and then basically dragged/ran to the cafeteria.

Alec ran into the cafeteria with Magnus "stop!" Alec yelled, Magnus ran into Alecs back for the second time in the last 5 minutes.  
"Ouch! You have got to stop doing that!" Magnus said, sounding frustrated.  
"What?" Alec said "I did tell you to stop."  
Alec looked back at Magnus and saw him scanning the room with his green/ gold, cat like, eyes.  
"Hey Magnus?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah?" Magnus replied.  
"Do you want to meet my friends?" Alec asked Magnus, hoping that Magnus would say yes.  
"Sure" Magnus replied.  
Alec smiled "Yay!" Alec grabbed the boy's hand, Alec saw Magnus look at their intertwined hands, but didn't say anything.

Alec led Magnus towards the table all his friends were sitting at, on the way to the table students looked at Alec asking him how is holidays went and if he is available. He just smiled, kind of ignoring them a little, and led Magnus to the other side of the cafeteria where his all of his friends were sitting.

"Alec! Hi!" Maia screamed from where she was sitting, next to Izzy.  
"Hi Maia" Alec said he turned to Magnus, "that's Maia."  
"oh… Okay" Magnus said.  
Alec realised that they were still holding hands, Magnus must've read Alec's thoughts because he felt Magnus take his hand from his.  
"Hi Magnus!" Isabelle said, there was some nerdy guy sitting on the other side of her.  
"Hi" Magnus replied, Alec looked over at Magnus and saw that he was looking down at his feet.

Alec and Magnus sat down; Alec sat next to Maia with Magnus in front of him. Alec saw Clary and Jace making their way towards the table Clary stopped "SIMON!" she screamed and ran towards the dork face, who was talking to Isabelle about something Alec couldn't be bothered to listen to, Simon looked up and got up out of his chair. Clary basically jumped over the table onto him.  
"Whoa! Hey Clare bear" Simon said while laughing.  
"I can't believe it's you!" She said still clinging onto his neck.  
"Well it's me."  
Jace, who was now sitting beside Magnus, Cleared his throat "excuse me, Clary, who the hell is this boy you are clinging on to?" jealousy clear in his voice.  
"Oh" Clary said, she got off Simon, "he's my best friend. What did you think he was?" She asked Jace.  
"No one" He replied, looking down at his feet trying to hide his embarrassment.  
Clary and Simon sat down and Aline, Helen and Jordan joined them.  
"Hi everyone" Aline greeted happily.  
"Hi Aline" everyone said.  
"Okay seeing as everyone is here" Alec said "I do believe introductions are in order, how about we go around and introduce ourselves and say something that they like, okay."  
"Yeah, we should do that" Maia said excitedly.  
"Okay I'll start, my name is Alec Lightwood and I like Glitter."  
"My Name is Maia and I like wolves."  
"My name is Isabelle Lightwood and I like shoes."  
"My name is Simon Lewis and I like Manga."  
"My name is Jordan Kyle and I like Maia" Maia rolled her eyes at that.  
"My name is Aline Penhallow and I like the morning radio, because I'm on it."  
"My name is Helen Blackthorn and I like faeries."  
"My name is Clary Morgenstern and I like art."  
"My name is Jace Herondale and I like violent movies."  
"My name is Magnus Bane and I like… books."  
After the introductions everyone at the started talking and joking around, Jace even bought up this morning and how Magnus thought he was a dog which made everyone laugh and cause Magnus to blush his adorable blush.  
*coughfagcough* Sebastian said as he walked past Alec, Sebastian's whole group laughing.  
"Oh hahaha Jonathan" Alec replied.  
"I said to not call me that."  
"You did say that I just chose to ignore it" Alec said in a cherry tone knowing it'll piss him off.  
"You'll regret that faggot."  
"Okay, Goodbye Jonathan."  
He left them alone glaring at Him.  
"Alec you are going to die, you know that right?" Clary said.  
"I know that."  
"Um… sorry to interrupt but what was that all about?" Magnus asked.  
"Ah you see Jonathan Morgenstern, Clary's evil brother, is a horrible person who seems to hate everyone who doesn't like him or stands up to him" Alec explained to Magnus.  
"Okay but why doesn't he like being called Jonathan I mean he says his name is Sebastian but it isn't that's just um… strange."  
"Actually it's quiet Horrible why he calls himself Sebastian, but that's for another day."  
"Alright."  
They spent the rest of lunch talking about their holidays, how bananas shouldn't be eaten anymore because people take them the wrong way and talking about Camille and how she thought she was Alec's one and true love.  
Everyone knows that Alec has never fallen in love with someone never even said it to someone.  
The bell rung out through the school, signalling that they had to get their butts to class or else detention.  
"What classes down you have now?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"Oh I have…" Magnus pulled out his schedule and read the next classes he has "I have Maths, English than History."  
"Okay well I have English than Maths but you can fall asleep with me during History" Alec said, he heard Magnus laugh beside him Alec nearly fainted it was the best sound he has ever heard.  
They walked to their lockers and got out their books for the last three periods.  
"Oh and they classes aren't too hard to find" Alec said to Magnus.  
"Okay thanks."  
"No problem, Bye Magnus."  
"Bye Alec."  
Alec walked off to his English lesson, feeling happier than ever.

**Magnus's POV**

While Magnus was sitting in maths he was happy for the first time in forever, but he didn't know why. During Maths he was trying to figure out what made him so happy. Was it because I sat with people at lunch? He thought no he's sat with people before and felt miserable. Is it because a very, very sexy boy is talking to me yes I think that's it Magnus thought. After Maths he went to his English class and sat down in a seat next to a window.  
"Alright class, Pair up and talk about Shakespeare's work" Said a wrinkly old woman who was the English teacher.  
The she devil, Camille, came over to him "Hi Magnus right?"  
"Yes."  
"You're gonna be my partner."  
"Okay" Magnus said "um… Romeo and Juliet is pretty good shame they all die at the end."  
"I'm not here to talk about some dead writer, I'm here to talk about Alec" Camille said.

**Cliff hanger!**  
** I wonder why Camille wants to talk to Magnus about Alec seriously i don't know! you can give me ideas for Magnus and Camille's conversation if you want to. smiley face.**  
**I know this was a shorter Chapter than the other ones but who cares.**  
**I wrote this chapter while rocking out to Tokio Hotel! **  
**Any way review if you want to! I'll be posting new chapters on the weekends or when ever i feel like it.**  
**oh i've also got a new fanfic in the works :) smiley face **  
**-Kate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii heres Chapter 7 it's be like 2 or 3 days since i last updated.  
I don't own TMI or the characters because if i did it would be about Magnus and Alec, Cassandra Clare and her brilliant Brain owns the TMI Series.  
Anyway heres the Chapter...  
**

**Magnus's POV**

"… I'm here to talk about Alec" Camille said.  
"Wait… What?" Magnus asked seriously confused.  
"You heard me I'm here to talk about Alec."  
"Oh… Why?" Magnus asked, trying to think of possible outcomes why she wanted to talk about Alec when they were supposed to be talking about Shakespeare.  
"Because, I want you to stay away from him" she said, sounding frustrated.  
"Why?" Magnus asked.  
"Because he's my boyfriend, he said he loves me."  
"Um… okay" that's not true Magnus thought, Maia told me that Alec has never loved someone in his life, "But why do I have to stay away from him?"  
"Because, he's spending time with you and not his girlfriend" Camille said, jealousy clear in her voice.  
"Oh… But Alec said that you weren't his girlfriend."  
Camille sighed, clearly annoyed, "Look, Alec is just trying to keep us a secret, okay, he's just scared to be in a committed relationship out in the public" She smiled.  
"Oh" She is crazy Magnus thought.  
"Yeah I just didn't want you to get your hopes up, thinking that he likes you and all. He's a player, goes through guys and girls like that," she snapped her fingers at the end, "I know you like him, I just don't want to see you get hurt" the She Devil said sympathetically, placing a hand over his.  
"What!?" Magnus sputtered "I don't like him! And I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me! I'm not gay!"  
"Yes you are! I mean it's so obvious. It's like there's a big sign on your forehead announcing to the world that you're gay" she laughed at the end.  
"Is it that Obvious?" Magnus asked in a small voice.  
"Yes! And you were getting all excited over Alec, who was just showing you around, I bet you, if I wasn't his girlfriend, He would ask you out then play with you and after he gets bored leave you and never, ever talk to you again."  
Maybe it was true, maybe Alec was just toying with him, getting his hopes up thinking that Alec likes him and watching them crash and burn when he leaves. I mean he kind of sounds like the person.  
"You're probably right…"  
"I'm always right" Camille butted in.  
"But I can still be his friend and you can still have your weird fantasy of you being Alec's one true love" Magnus said, smiling at the look on Camille's face when he said weird fantasy.  
Camille glared at him and was about to say something but the wrinkly teacher asked for the classes attention, "children, the bell is about to go, please go back to your seats and sit there quietly until the bell rings."  
"Bye Camille" Magnus said.  
Camille stood up and leaned down in front of Magnus, everything falling out of her dress (I mean everything) making him want to throw up, "It's not a fantasy, its real!"  
Magnus nearly laughed. He watched Camille stalk off to her own to her own desk.

The bell rung signalling the end of period, mow all he had to do was make it through history and he could go home, this was probably the first time he wanted to go home and not die just feel really sacred that someone knows his secret. He got up out of his chair and started to make his way towards the door.  
"Magnus!" someone called.  
He turned around and saw Jace and Simon making their way towards him.  
"Hi" Magnus said hoping that this will be quick because he really wanted to get to history to see Alec, even after that talk with Camille.  
"We saw you talking to the bitch of all bitches, and we are nosy and we wanted to know why she was talking to you" Jace said.  
"Why do you keep saying we, like we're a couple?" Simon asked "I thought you were with Clary."  
Magnus saw Jace roll his eyes "I think Magnus knows that I didn't mean we like that, you idiot" Jace said to Simon, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"It was nothing really she just told me to stay away from Alec because apparently she is his one true love and they're having a secret relationship that they don't want to make public…" he finished speaking Jace and Simon were both laughing their heads off.  
"Oh Wow… she's crazy!" Simon said wiping tears from his eyes because he was laughing so hard.  
"Yeah. Crazy about Alec!" Jace added causing all of them to laugh. Magnus was happy that he could still laugh he hasn't laughed ever since he was born, okay over exaggerating but it feels that long. After they finished laughing they realised that they were the only ones left in the class room.  
"Crap a doodles!" Simon exclaimed, "we're gonna be late for class!"  
"We are aren't we" Jace said, sounding like he didn't care.  
"Oh. Crap!" Magnus said.

The three boys walked out of the room and walked down the corridor. As they were halfway down the corridor the heard footsteps behind them.  
"Magnus! There you are!" he heard a very familiar voice yell.  
He turned around and saw Alec running towards them, he stopped in front of Magnus.  
"Come on you don't want to be late!" Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him down the corridor.  
"Bye Simon, Bye Jace!" He yelled from down the corridor.  
"Bye, Magnus!" They said in unison.

They ran into the History room.  
"Hey Luke!" Magnus saw Alec say to the teacher as they ran past.  
"Hi Alec, is that Magnus Bane the new kid?" He asked.  
"Maybe…"  
"Alec, answer my question" the teacher said trying to sound serious but his smile gave it away.  
"Yes, he is Magnus Bane the new kid" Alec answered.  
"Okay can you please ask him to come up to the front I need to tell him some stuff" uh oh did I do something wrong? Magnus thought.  
"Go up to the front and speak to Luke" Alec made shooing motion with his hands "I've saved you a seat."  
Magnus walked to the front of the room and stood in front of the teacher's desk.  
"Ah, Magnus, good to finally meet you Alec was talking about you earlier to me, he said that I had to make sure no one took the seat he was saving for you" The teacher laughed, Alec was saving a seat for me? Magnus thought "anyway call me Luke I hate it when people call me by my last name makes me feel old, this is History and we are learning about the feudal system in medieval Europe" Luke explained.  
"Okay" Magnus said.  
"Great you can go sit down now we're just talking because it's the first day back and I don't believe in work on the first day back." Luke smiled and Magnus returned it.

Magnus walked to the back of the room and found out that Alec did save a spot for him. Magnus Sat down next to Alec.  
"Hello, my lovely" Alec said.  
"What did you just say?" Magnus asked.  
"I said hello."  
"Okay…"  
"So, do you like it here at Shadow High?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah I do, it's good, the people are nice accept for that Sebastian and Camille."  
"That's good, Yeah Camille is horrid." Alec said.  
"Yeah she's in my English class she told me to stay away from you because you're not spending time with you girlfriend." Magnus said laughing at the end of it. He left out the part of Camille calling Alec a player it was probably true but he didn't want to say that.  
Alec laughed "Wow she is crazy!"  
"Yeah" Alec agreed.  
They talked about music and movies they like, exchanged numbers and Magnus tried to get Alec interested into a series He was reading.  
"No I am not reading a book about Demons I could get nightmares and never sleep again I need my beauty sleep" Alec said, smiling one of his brilliant smiles.  
Magnus laughed "whatever."  
"Hey, Magnus?" Alec asked  
"Yeah?"  
"would you like to go out with me?"  
WHAT? Did he just say!

**Alec's POV**

Oh shit! What did I just say oh crap! Alec thought. He looked at Magnus and saw that his eyes were wide oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.  
"W-w-what?" Magnus stuttered.  
"Oh…I'm sorry, like really sorry, I mean like, I didn't mean to do that, but I did, I would like to go on a date with you and uh… yeah I should just stop talking" wait did I just apologise for asking him out I never do that Alec thought.  
"Magnus I-"  
"It's alright" Magnus said.  
"So is that a yes?" Alec asked, hoping that it was.  
"Dad?" Magnus said.  
"What?" Alec looked over to where Magnus was looking at and saw a tall, thin but muscular, tanned, dark haired man talking to Luke the man looked up from talking to Luke.  
"Magnus, hi" The tall man who is probably Magnus's father.  
"Magnus your fathers here to pick you up early" Luke said the whole class looked at him, his eyes were wider than before and the entire colour in his face was drained away. Alec watched him get up out of his seat.  
"Text or call me to tell me your answer, okay" Alec said before Magnus went any further.  
"Okay, sure" Magnus said, he even managed a weak smile.  
Alec was wondering why Magnus looked shocked and scared to see his father.  
He watched Magnus walk up to the front and say something to his father and his father laughed a patted his back, which looked like it hurt him. Alec saw Magnus and his father walk towards the door.  
"Hey Magnus!" Alec yelled from the back causing Magnus, his father and the rest of the class to look at him, "I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to text me!" He smiled when he saw Magnus blush.  
Alec hopes that Magnus will say yes to his offer because he actually likes Magnus, like, like likes Magnus. Alec thinks he's never been this nervous in his life waiting for a reply to a question he's said so many times to so many people, he never even had to wait for a reply they were just like yes, just like that.  
Am I changing? Alec thought.  
Nah I can't be I mean I just met the guy this morning.  
I only like him a bit it's probably never going to go that far.  
But what if I hurt him? Alec thought.  
It doesn't matter go talk to Clary and Maia Alec told himself.  
Yeah it doesn't matter.

**Tada the end of Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it!  
And Camille, you crazy woman, it's your fantasy there is no way in hell you will be Alec's one true love or even girlfriend.  
ANYWAY tell me what you think about it.  
I think i'm starting Chapter 8 with Magnus's POV.  
You wanna know why I've added a Chapter so quickly...? well if you don't want to know why i'm still telling you...  
I'm sick i'm like dead but alive! It's sad because i missed out on drama today sad face.**

-Kate.

P.S. Happy Halloween pumpkin face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Why hello another quick update! I bet the small amount of people who actually read this are going yay! anyway I'm still sick thats why you're getting quick updates :)  
I don't own TMI blah blah blah Cassandra Clare owns it :) **

**Magnus's POV**

"So" Magnus's father said "How was your first day at your new school, Mags?"  
"It was fine until you showed up" Magnus said, looking out the cars window not wanting to talk to his father.  
"Magnus…" His father said sounding upset.  
I don't know why he's upset Magnus thought.  
"What?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
"Are we getting a puppy?" Magnus asked trying to annoy his father.  
"No we already have a stupid cat we don't need a dog."  
"Hey Chairman Meow is not stupid!" Magnus said defensively.  
"You know what?" His father sounded annoyed YAY score 1 Magnus "I'll tell you that something when we get home!"  
"Whatever."  
They drove in silence for a bit until his father had to break it.  
"Who was that colourful boy you were sitting next to in Mr Garroway's History class? I swear I thought I saw glitter on him."  
"Oh…" Magnus said remembering what Alec had asked him "That's just Alec Lightwood."  
"Lightwood… Why does that sound familiar?"  
"I don't really know it doesn't sound familiar to me it's not like it's a common last name."  
"Ah ha!" His father said suddenly, causing Magnus to jump in his seat "Robert Lightwood! From the last place I worked at. But that's funny because he only said he had three children two boys and a girl, he even showed me pictures of them, there was an eleven/twelve year old called Max, A golden boy called Jace and a beautiful girl called Isabelle, I actually got to meet Max he's a pretty good kid he just reads too much Manga, maybe Alec's a cousin or something."  
"No I've met Jace and Izzy and they're Alec's brother and sister."  
"Really? Okay" His father said.

They drove the rest of the way home in silence, which was good for Magnus because he was able to think of a reply to give to Alec.  
He could say No and that he wasn't gay, but that's a lie Magnus thought.  
He could say Yes and get his heart broken, but what if he isn't a player?.  
He could say No and that he wasn't interested, but that's another lie.  
He could say Yes and actually get the boy who has never been in a proper relationship in his life to be in one, but Alec said that he never wanted to be in a relationship today at lunch.  
This is so hard Magnus thought, why do boys have to be so confusing, wait I am a boy rephrase that Magnus, why do cute, sparkly, colourful boys have to be so confusing!

The car pulled to a stop in front of the ridiculously large house.  
Magnus was the first to get out of the car; he basically jumped out of it and ran to the door.  
He opened the door, it was already unlocked, that means his Mother's home.  
"WOMAN I'M HOME!" Magnus screamed from his bedroom, while he was searching for his cat, Magnus could hear his mother laughing.  
"Magnus is that anyway to treat your mother?" she asked, trying to sound as serious as possible but because she was laughing it gave it away.  
"No it's not" Magnus stepped out of his room and gave her a hug.  
"Well, you seem very happy today. Was your first day fun?"  
"It was, actually, I made new friends, actual friends, not ones I made up to get you off my back all those times before."  
"Well that's good, tell me about them later, because your father has some important news to tell us."  
"Okay then, is he down stairs?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes in the kitchen." She replied.  
Magnus nodded and ran down the stairs into the kitchen hoping whatever news it was it'll be quick, because the less he was with his father the better he felt.

"Magnus, my boy, have a seat" His father said pulling a chair out from under then kitchen table.  
Magnus sat down; his mother walked in and sat down on a chair next to him.  
"Now I know you are all wondering why I have brought you all in here" His father said.  
"It's because of my work, I Have to go overseas for about seven weeks to go help with a problem."  
"It's going to be for seven weeks! How big is the problem?" His mother asked.  
"Massive the files that had all of the information about the company has disappeared and they need me to help them find them because I'm probably the only person they trust to do it."  
"Okay, but that can't take seven weeks, can it?"  
"No I don't think so, but it takes about three days to get there, and we have to clean up the Head Building, because of the storm that was there a couple days ago, there is a lot of damage done to the building. So seven weeks, that's how long I'll be gone."  
YES! Magnus thought yes, yes, yes, yes no dad for seven weeks this is awesome! My Mother and father continued to talk about it for a while.

"Sarah" My father said to my mother "could you please give me and Magnus a minuet I need to talk to him about something."  
Uh Oh Magnus thought. He watched his mother walk out of the room.  
"Magnus."  
"Yes?" Magnus swallowed.  
" Are you fine with me being away for this long?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine" Magnus replied, standing up wanting to go to his room.  
"That's good, I'll be back in time for the two week holiday you have and I asked to have the two weeks off so I could spend some time with you."  
What! Magnus thought no, no, no, no, this is not true, he always has to work he never takes time off for holidays. The last time Magnus spent his holidays with him…..  
"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean you shouldn't really waste time on me, you should just not take the time off" Magnus said, hoping that'll it will change his mind.  
"What's wrong Mags? Why don't you want to spend time with you father on the holidays? I mean it's been so long since we've had some father son time, that's why I'm taking those two weeks off to have some father son time" His father said, stepping forward closer to Magnus, Magnus could see something silver shine in his father's hand.  
Magnus stepped back and put his hands up, like a mini surrender, 'Okay I thought you j-just wanted t-to g-go to work, I-I thought you liked it" Crap! Stupid stutter Magnus thought why does it always come up when I'm sacred or Nervous?  
"Now, now Magnus, why would I want to do work when you're on holidays, anyway I won't be seeing you for seven weeks" he fahter now bought his arms up. Magnus saw what the silver thing in his father's hand was.  
A knife.

Magnus was sitting in his room cleaning the cuts on his arm, once all the cut were clean he grabbed a white bandage and began wrapping it around his left arm; parts of the bandage were red from where the blood touched it.  
After he was done, bandaging his arm, he wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
He put on a clean long- sleeved T- shirt and threw the black one, covered in his blood, away, because it may be black but when you wash it the blood comes out and you can see it in the water.  
Magnus pulled out his phone and went to Alec's name on his contact list, clicked on message and typed his reply to the question he asked in history.

**Alec's POV**

_buzz, Buzz, buzz  
_Alec heard his phone vibrate next to him, he picked it up and read who the text was from.  
Magnus.  
Alec's heart soared, he felt excited and nervous to read the text, something he never felt when anybody else texted him. He opened it and started to read.

_Hi, Alec  
It's Magnus just in case you didn't notice.  
I'm texting you to reply to that question you asked me in history.  
The answer is yes.  
But Camille said that you're a player and I actually believe her on that.  
I'm just going to go out with you it'll probably be nothing more than that.  
Bye._

Yes! I'm going out with that adorable boy! Alec thought.  
I'm not a player, oh wait I am… wait does this mean I only get one date with the boy?  
But what if I want another date?  
Wait I've never been on two dates with a person, it's always dinner, movie then sex never gone far to a second date.  
It'll probably be one date without the sex, but I guess I can live without that for a night; maybe I'll take Magnus somewhere different instead of dinner and a movie… _  
_  
_  
_**TADA end of chapter 8 i hope you enjoyed it smiley face.  
****Can I just thank Vickifay27 for her continuous support, even though she got me sick over Personal messaging lol thats not possible.  
ANYWAY TTFN (tatafornow)**  
**(remember if you want to ask me something you can review or PM Me ILY)**  
**-Kate**


	9. Chapter 9

**Look another quick update! for all of you people who reads this story!  
i hope you enjoy  
i don't own TMI or it's Characters they belong to Cassie Clare..**

**Alec's POV  
**  
For about an hour and a half Alec went through places, he knew, where he could take Magnus out but none of them seemed special enough to take him out to. Until he remembered one of his favourite places, I have to take Magnus there, but I should take him out for dinner before or after, Alec thought.  
Alec made the arrangements for the date.  
He was about to get up to go down stairs when he remembered that he should text Magnus back. He picked up his phone and started to type a reply.

_Heyy Magnus,  
If you didn't notice it's Alec.  
I'm soo happy that you said yes to my offer: D  
I'll tell you everything about the date tomorrow :)  
(Except for where we are going! It's a secret XD)  
Are you free tomorrow night because that's when I want to go on the date!  
And I am a bit of a player but meh.  
-Alec.  
P.S. if you want to call me about anything you can :): P_

He put his phone back down on his desk, feeling really, really excited about tomorrow night.  
Alec got up and basically danced out of his room and down into the kitchen because he was so excited about it.  
Alec was dancing while he was making pasta, Wait am I excited about a date? Alec thought, dropping the pasta onto three plates, leaving leftovers for his mother, I am Oh My Goldfish I am! Oh well first time to be excited over a date.  
He poured the sauce over the pasta in the bowls.  
"Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale! Get your butts down here I made dinner!" Alec screamed from the kitchen, while placing the bowls of pasta on the table, still dancing.  
Isabelle walked into the kitchen, with Jace trailing behind.  
"Someone seems really happy" Isabelle stated.  
"I agree, you do seem very happy. Are you on drugs?" Jace asked.  
"No" Alec said, sitting down in a chair.  
"Well, why are you happy?" Isabelle asked, Jace and her sat down, Jace started shovelling the pasta into his mouth.  
"Because, I'm going on a date tomorrow night!"  
"What!" Jace said causing pasta to fly out his mouth across the room.  
"I'm going on a date, and keep the food in your mouth" Alec said.  
"Yeah we know you're going on a date, but we've never seen you this happy this happy about one" Isabelle said, sounding a bit shocked that Alec was excited about a date.  
"Who are you going on a date with?" Jace asked "wait is it Camille?"  
"Hell no I would never go on a date with that crazy bitch" Alec said, shocked that Jace would say that.  
"Well who is it?"  
"It's Magnus" Alec said.  
"That boy who called me a dog this morning! No way" Jace said, clearly shocked that Alec would choose such a boring, insulting boy to be excited over.  
"Hey, he didn't mean to call you a dog" Alec said defensively.  
"Okay but that boy is not someone I'd be all happy about I mean you two are just too_ different._" Isabelle said, quite confused that her brother would choose that kind of boy to go out with.  
"Well, seeing as you two aren't happy that I'm going to go out on a date, with Magnus, I'm going to eat my dinner in my room" Alec said, picking up his bowl, "The leftovers are for Mum so Jace you can't eat anymore" Alec walked out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Alec finished his pasta and was on Skype, not really into any of the conversations he was having with his friends, he was wishing that Magnus was here, he wanted to know more about the boy.  
_Ring -ring, ring-ring, ring-ring!  
_Alec's phone rang out he picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller I-D.  
"Hello?" Alec said.  
"Hey Alec, It's Magnus.  
Alec was suddenly alert because Magnus's smooth voice sounded tired and like he was just crying.  
"Magnus what's wrong?" Alec asked, Alec heard a choked sob come from the other side of the phone.  
"Can we meet somewhere, it's not something I want to say over the phone" Magnus said, sounding like he was about to cry.  
"Sure, do you want to come over or do you want me to go to your house?" Alec asked.  
"Can I meet you at the front of your house?"  
"Sure" Alec said, He gave Magnus his address and shortly after Magnus said he'd meet him there then hung up.

Alec grabbed a jacket and walked down stairs and stood outside on the footpath outside his house. For about five minutes he stood outside, the wind whipping his hair all around his face. He saw a tall dark figure make its way over.  
"Hey, Magnus" Alec called, he ran over to the boy.  
"Hi…" Magnus didn't finish he broke down in tears right in front of Alec.  
Alec pulled Magnus into a tight hug "Hey shhh it's okay, what's wrong?" Alec said trying to make the boy feel better.  
Magnus pulled away from the hug, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"Can I show you instead?" Magnus asked in a small voice.  
"Yeah, sure, if you want to" Alec said.  
Alec watched as Magnus stood back a bit a pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt, revelling a white bandage well nearly white, it had blood on it.  
Alec's eyes widened at the site, "Magnus come inside with me" Alec said really concerned for Magnus.  
Magnus wiped his eyes, and pulled his sleeve down, "ok-kay."  
Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and walked him up to his front door, into the house and up to his room.  
"Sit down on my bed" Alec said softly.  
Magnus sat down on Alec's rainbow coloured bed. Alec went to his closet and opened it and found what he wanted.  
A first aid kit.

"Magnus?" Alec said turning to the boy, with the kit in hand.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you please take off the bandage?" Alec asked.  
"Why?" Magnus asked his voice shaking a bit.  
"I want to clean whatever is under there and put a fresh bandage on it."  
"Okay."  
Alec watched Magnus pull up the sleeve and start un- wrapping the bandage on his arm. Alec gets out a clean bandage and disinfectant.  
Alec turned to Magnus, only to see him looking down at his arm crying silent tears.  
Alec looked at the wounds there were so many of them they looked red, angry and something was oozing out of them.

"Hey Magnus, can you come into my bathroom, it'll be easier to clean them in there" Alec said.  
He walked into his bathroom hearing Magnus's footsteps behind him.  
He told Magnus to sit down on the edge of the bathtub; Alec got out a cloth and filled the sink with warm water, he put some disinfectant into the water, put the cloth in and took it out and rung it so it was damp. He went over to Magnus.  
"This might sting" Alec warned.  
He saw Magnus nod.  
He dabbed the cloth over a few cuts, he felt Magnus flinch.  
"It's okay" Alec assured.  
Alec repeated this action, cleaning the cuts and telling Magnus that everything will be fine, until all the cuts were clean. Magnus's arm was wet from the water; Alec got out a towel and pressed gently on Magnus's arm, to dry it.  
Alec got the bandage and started to wrap up Magnus's arm.  
"Magnus, did you do this to yourself?" Alec asked, while he was half way through wrapping up Magnus's arm.  
"No" Magnus said.  
"Who did it then?"  
"I-I don't-t want t-to tell"  
"it's alright"  
Alec wrapped the rest of Magnus's in silence.

"There we go all better" Alec smiled at Magnus, getting a weak smile in return.  
"I'm sorry that I came here, I just… didn't know where to go" Magnus said suddenly.  
"hey it's alright."  
"Where did you learn how to clean cuts like that?" Magnus asked.  
"My Mother's a nurse" Alec replied simply.  
They walked down the stairs and out the door and Alec leaned against the door frame.  
"Thanks again" Magnus said looking down at his shoes.  
"Are you fine with getting home?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah… I only live two blocks away."  
"Okay… are we still on for tomorrow night?" Alec asked, hoping Magnus said yes.  
"Yeah… I can't wait."  
"Awesome" Alec smiled at Magnus "See you tomorrow Magnus!" Alec said.  
"See ya tomorrow Alec." Alec watched Magnus walk down the steps and out into the night until he was out of sight. Alec felt excited/nervous/worried/scared all at the same time.

Because of the date tomorrow, he was excited.

He was Nervous as well hoping Magnus will like the date.

He was extremely worried about Magnus.

And he was scared for Magnus as well.

He also felt a small amount of anger towards the person who harmed Magnus, even if he didn't know who it was.

**ARE you happy that i made such a quick update?  
Any way i was going to make this Chapter the day of the date then the next Chapter the date but... i din't feel like it so I wrote this but i'll write the date chapter soon it's either Chapter 10 or 11 i don't know...  
anyway i realised this is all in Alec's POV well i've been writing more Magnus then Alec okay...  
****You can tell me what you think about it if you want to... :D  
Lots of Pies  
- I-Is-Your-Bane.**  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI Quick update again! so enjoy smiley face  
and remebered children i don't own any of the mortal instruments or its characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Magnus's POV  


Magnus got home around 9pm, he had to climb up the side of his house to get to his bedroom window, and his arm hurt so much. He got changed into his pyjamas quickly, making as little noise as possible, because he didn't want to wake up his parents, especially his father.

_Morning  
_Magnus woke up feeling excited and tired at the same time, is that even possible? Magnus thought it probably is possible. He couldn't wait for tonight even if it's only one date with the glittery boy. Magnus got up out of his bed and went into his ridiculously large bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw a tired, worn out Magnus with purple and blue bags under his eyes, stupid nightmares Magnus thought why do they always happen?  
Magnus turned on the shower until it was the perfect temperature, un– wrapped the bandage on his arm, revealing cuts that looked much better and calmer then before he went to Alec's house, I shouldn't put a bandage on them today He thought. He got undressed and stepped under the spray of water.  
Why did I go to Alec's? Magnus thought to himself, suddenly angry.  
Now he's going to think I'm weak and can't handle my own problems!  
I can handle my own problems! Then why did I go over to Alec's?  
Because you like him and wanted to see him again, a small voice at the back of his head said.  
No I don't like him!  
Yes you do.  
No I don't.  
You do, why did you say yes to his offer then?  
Because, it would be rude not to.  
No, you said yes, because you like him.  
Great now I'm fighting with myself, He thought.

For another five minutes he argued with himself about Alec, about how he can't stand up to his dad and about life.  
He stepped out of the shower and dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room. After about a couple minutes searching through his room for a clean, long sleeved shirt he found one a put it on, and found a pair of old, baggy jeans he pulled them on(assuming he's put on underwear ).  
He walked down stairs into the kitchen and found his mother making breakfast, there were three plates out, that means his father is eating with them.  
"Good morning" Magnus greeted.  
"Morning, sweetie" His mother said in her cheery tone.  
He sat down at the table.  
"Is alright if I go out tonight?" Magnus asked.  
"It's fine by me."  
YES!  
"But, check with your father."  
Damn.  
"Okay sure."  
His mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of him; he thanked her.

"Timothy Bane!" His mother yelled, from where she was sitting with her pancakes stacked high in front of her.  
"Breakfast is ready! We're waiting."  
He heard his father laugh from the kitchen entry "I'm here, I'm here, and you can start now."  
His father walked over and sat in front of Magnus. Magnus ate his food slowly and cautiously waiting for his father to say something, Magnus decided it was time to ask his father if he could go out tonight. He cleared his throat.  
"Um… father, could I please go out tonight?"  
"What for?" His father asked.  
"Uh I'm uh going to go out on a date with someone maybe… if you let me go." Magnus said, quietly.  
"Really? That's good, of course you can go out tonight."  
"Thank you" Magnus said, he forced a smile out.  
They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Once they were all finished Magnus collected the plates and cleaned them. He looked at the time it read 8:15am. Magnus ran up the stairs into his room, grabbed his book bag and ran back down.

"I'm going to school!" Magnus yelled from the front door.  
"Magnus! Hold on how about I take you to school" His father said.  
"Sure whatever" Magnus said, hoping this car ride was quicker than yesterdays.  
He went over to his father's ridiculously large car and hopped in, his father got in the driver's side.  
They were driving along silently with the radio on down low.  
"So Magnus how are you this morning?" His father asked  
"Fine."  
"How's your arm?"  
"Fine."  
"Show me" His father demanded.  
Magnus pulled up his sleeve revealing the cuts that were starting to scab over, his father looked at them, taking his eyes off the road for about five seconds.  
"Hmmm they do look better did you clean them?"  
Magnus pulled the sleeve down.  
"Yes."  
"Did I say you could?"  
"No but…"  
His father held up a hand signalling him to be quiet, "did I say you could clean the cuts?"  
"No."  
"Then why did you clean them?"  
"I didn't want them to get infected."  
His father sighed, angrily.  
"You can walk the rest of the way to school" his father said while pulling over to the side of the road.  
Magnus opened the door and got out.  
"See you at home" His father said "you're lucky I'm still letting you go out tonight. Next time do _not _clean them."  
Magnus nodded and watched his father's car drive away. Magnus felt tears forming in his eyes; I will not cry Magnus told himself stupid! You knew he was going to look at them! You shouldn't have let Alec clean them! He took his iPhone out of his pocket and put his earphones in and listened to _Perfect weapon by Black Veil Brides_full blast as he walked to school.

Magnus was listening to _Hey You by Tokio Hotel _as he was opening his locker he opened it and got out his drama book and put it in his book bag as he was taking his reading book out of his book bag he heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey, Magnus."  
"Hi Alec" Magnus said.  
"You missed the morning radio" Alec said as Magnus shut his locker door and headed towards the drama room.  
"I did, didn't I."  
"Hey are you okay?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah just tired" Magnus lied, well half of it was true he was tired.  
"Not to tired right? I don't want you falling asleep on me, on or date."  
Magnus laughed "I'm not that tired."  
The bell rung and they walked into the drama room.  
"Good morning Hodge, I mean Mr Starkweather" Alec said to their drama teacher.  
"Good morning Alec, you're hear early." Mr Starkweather said to Alec "seeing you and your partner are here you can do more of your drama assignment."  
"Kay."  
Magnus walked to the back of the room and sat where he sat yesterday, next to Alec and the two boys worked on their assignment and talked about tonight.  
"Okay so can come over my house at 6:30 then I'll drive us to the secret place and we can do stuff and then I'll take you out to dinner and drop you off at your house. How does that sound?" Alec said.  
"Sounds fine, but I would like to know where we're going."  
"It's a secret" Alec said.  
"Okay."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly at lunch Magnus sat with Alec and all of his friends even got everyone who was sitting there numbers, actually having more than three contacts in his contact list. The work in maths was easy. During English he sat next to Simon and Camille kept looking/ glaring at Magnus which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. In history Luke just talked about the class rules because he said he didn't plan anything for today because he felt lazy.

Magnus and Alec walked to their lockers together Magnus put his stuff into his locker and closed it.  
"Well I'll see you tonight" Magnus said to Alec, while they walked out of the school into the parking lot.  
"Yeah, how are you getting home?" Alec asked.  
"Walking."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"No you can't how about I drop you off?" Alec asked him.  
"Oh no it's fine I can walk."  
"No it's no problem, come on" Alec grabbed his hand and pulled Magnus towards his electric blue car.  
"Get in the car, I dare you" Alec said.  
"Fine, I accept that dare" Magnus said getting into the back seat of Alec's car.  
Alec got in then the passenger door opened and Isabelle got in.  
"Hey Magnus, what ya doing in Alec's car?"  
"I'm dropping Magnus off" Alec replied for him.  
"Oh okay, Jace is with Clary so don't wait for him" Isabelle said.  
Alec drove out of the school gates and onto the road.  
"So… where to?" Alec asked.  
Magnus gave Alec his address and Alec started driving in the direction of his house. They talked about random things and Isabelle asked Alec where he was taking Magnus out to, Alec said he'll tell her later because it's a surprise for Magnus.  
"By the Angle!" Isabelle exclaimed "You live there?!"  
"Yeah I do" Magnus said, a little embarrassed.  
"It's massive you could fit so many shoes in there!"  
"Yeah, well I'll see you soon, bye."  
Magnus got of the car and walked up to the door and opened it and went inside up into his room only to be stopped by his mother with so much clothes that she wanted him to try on to find what would look good for his date.

**Alec's POV**

He drove home and Isabelle ran out of the car and into her room going to do who knows what, probably online looking at shoes she'll never get, Alec thought. Alec went up into his room and started to do one of his favourite things getting ready for a date.

**TADA I promise you the next chappie will be the date *does that scouts honour thing even tho i'm a girl*  
There might even be a kiss in the next update... it'll probably switch between Alec and Magnus's POV a bit it might not i don't knowwww...  
Anyway till next time  
IIYB (i- is - your - bane)**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's the magical chapter 11 ! btw the writing may suck massivly because i couldn't write this the way i wanted it to i'm like uggghhhh why won't you write the way i want you to!?  
Any way i don't own TMI or it's charaters the belong to Cassandra Clare.  
AND this is the date chapter so yeah... eat a pie... and enjoy...**

**Magnus's POV**

"Seriously, woman, it's just a date you don't need to go all crazy over it I'm fine with wearing jeans and a shirt" Magnus said to his Mother who had so much clothes, old and new, seeing what would look good on him for his date.  
"Yeah you will wear a shirt and jeans" his mother said "but one's that actually fit you."  
"Fine."  
His mother picked out a black t-shirt, a blue button up shirt to go over it and a pair of washed out jeans that fit Magnus perfectly. Magnus got changed in his room, making sure the cuts were covered by the blue shirt, and walked down stairs.  
"Oh you look amazing but you should just…" His mother walked over to him and unbutton the blue shirt so you could see the black t-shirt underneath "oh yes that's it whoever you're going on a date with, they're gonna be shocked by how amazing you look."  
"Do you have to say that?" Magnus asked, blushing a little.  
"Of course I do, I'm your mother, but it's true you look awesome!" his mother said while nodding her head.  
"Okay whatever" Magnus walked into the kitchen, with his mother following him, and got out an apple, he took a bite.

"I'm home!" His father announced as he walked into the kitchen "don't you look handsome" His father said to Magnus.  
"Hi" Magnus said.  
"You should Brush your hair" His father said pointing Magnus's head.  
"Oh Tim, Magnus's hair is fine" his mother said "It's always messy even when he brushes it."  
His father laughed "you're probably right."  
Magnus looked at the clock on the wall it read 6:21pm.  
"I got to head over now, bye" Magnus said to his parents.  
"Okay goodbye Magnus, be back by eleven" His father told him.  
"Okay sure, see you soon."  
"Have fun!" His mother yelled out as he walked out the door.

He walked up to the front of Alec's house and knocked on the door. A woman with straight jet black hair, wearing a nurse uniform, opened the door; she must be Alec's mother Magnus thought.  
"Hello, you must be Magnus?" the woman said.  
"Uh…Yeah, that's me."  
"I'm Maryse Lightwood, Alec's mother."  
"It's nice to meet you" Magnus said and outstretched his hand.  
Maryse took his hand and shook it "I'll get Alec for you, come inside" she opened the door wider and Magnus followed Maryse inside into the living room "Please take a seat, Alec takes forever getting ready."  
Magnus laughed "I don't mind."  
"I'll just go get him okay."  
"Okay."  
Maryse left the room and Magnus was left to think about all of the possible places Alec was going to take him.

**Alec's POV  
**  
Alec was looking at himself in the mirror checking that his hair was spiked perfectly and that he had the right amount of glitter on. He was wearing black, stretchy leather pants that had black sparkles on them and he was wearing a shirt that looked like a flower produced a ladybug and that ladybug pooped out a unicorn and that unicorn threw up a glittery rainbow on his shirt because it was that colourful.  
"Alec, Magnus is here" his mother said.  
"Really?" Alec asked.  
"Yes, he's…"  
Alec didn't let her finish he ran past her and sprinted down the stairs and into the living room where he thought Magnus would be, he thought correctly.  
Magnus looked amazing in what he was wearing.  
"Hi, Magnus" Alec greeted.  
"Hi."  
"So you ready to go?" Alec asked him.  
"Yeah I guess" Magnus replied.  
"Awesome" Alec grabbed the boys hand and led him to the front door "Magnus and I are leaving now!" He called out before he shut the door behind him.

Alec led Magnus towards his car. He opened the passenger side door for Magnus, Which gave him one of Magnus's adorable smiles in return. He ran over to the driver's side, once he shut the passenger side's door, and got in.

"So are you ready for the best date of your life?" Alec asked.  
"I guess so…" Magnus said.  
"Awesome! You also look really good" Alec said, causing the boy next to him to blush.  
"I don't really, you look way better" Magnus said quietly looking down into his lap.  
"You're so cute" Alec said as he started his car.  
They drove for about fifteen minutes talking about how flowers are both boys and girls (Shim's) and asking questions to each other trying to get to know each other better. Alec found out Magnus has a cat called Chairman Meow and that his father is going to be away for seven weeks.

Alec parked his car in the empty parking lot.  
"Here we are" Alec said as he got out and opened the passenger side door.  
"No one's here" Magnus stated.  
"Well it is afterhours where we are, and I'll need you to close your eyes" Alec said.  
"Okay."  
Magnus closed his eyes and Alec took his hand, Alec led Magnus up to the door and got out the keys and unlocked the door to the place they were going.

"Open your eyes" Alec told Magnus.  
He watched Magnus open his eyes and they went wide.  
"Really, seriously am I dreaming? I've never been to one of these places in my life" Magnus said, sounding like a little kid.  
"Really? You've never been to one of these places?" Alec said, shocked that Magnus has never been to one these super fun places.  
"well I got invited to parties that were here but my dad never let me go" Magnus said.  
"Your dad's no fun never letting you go."  
Magnus nodded, took his shoes off, ran to the jumping castle and started jumping on it.  
"This is so awesome!" Magnus yelled to Alec.  
The place Alec took him was one of his family friend's very successful business that hosts kids' parties.  
I knew he'd love it Alec thought. Alec took off his shoes and ran up and jumped onto the castle.

"This is Amazing!" Magnus yelled as he jumped into the ball pit.  
Alec laughed "I knew you'd love it!"  
"How did you do this?" Magnus asked, as he was pretending to swim in the pit.  
"One of my friends own it" Alec said as he jumped on Magnus who was on his back in the ball pit.  
"Ouch! You're gonna pay for that!" Magnus said. Alec watched as Magnus picked up a colourful ball and Alec didn't have enough time to react before the ball smacked him right in the face.  
"Oh It's on" Alec said. He grabbed a colourful ball and threw it at Magnus, but the boy dodged it.  
"Ha! You missed!" Magnus yelled as he climbed out of the pit and sprint up to the top level of the playground.  
"I'm gonna get ya!" Alec yelled to Magnus as he climbed out of the ball pit.  
"No you're not" Magnus yelled as he dashed to the top of the playground. How in the world of flying fridges is he that fast? Alec thought He doesn't look it. Alec ran up to the top and tackled Magnus Making the boy fall to the ground.  
"Told you I'd get you."  
"First of all ouch and second of all…" Magnus flipped Alec onto his back so that he was on top, how the hell is he that strong? Alec thought, and started tickling him.  
"Ah! Stop it! Seriously stop it…!" Alec squealed while he was giggling.  
Magnus laughed and got off Alec.  
"Thank you" Alec said.  
"No problem" Magnus said with a smile.  
"Follow me" Alec said, getting up off the floor.  
"Okay" Alec helped Magnus off the floor.  
Alec ran towards the slide and slid down it.  
"Come on Magnus get your butt down here!" Alec screamed from the entrance.  
Magnus flew out of the slide onto the mat. Alec laughed.  
"Alec! Where you at?!" a males voice yelled out. Alec looked at Magnus and saw Magnus raise an eyebrow.  
"Be right back" Alec said and sprinted off in the direction the voice came from.

"Hey bro!" Jordan said he was holding a pizza box in one hand.  
"Hey Jordan" Alec greeted "Thanks" Alec said while taking the pizza box from him.  
"No problem" Jordan said.  
Alec watched as Jordan walked out of the door and then ran back with the pizza making sure not to drop the box.  
"Who was that?" Magnus asked.  
"Jordan and he just delivered dinner" Alec said, placing the box down and opening it.  
"Pizza! Awesome!" Magnus said.  
"You seem happy, do you never have pizza?" Alec asked.  
"Oh… I do have pizza sometimes but my dad makes it so…. It doesn't taste that good" Magnus said while getting a slice.  
Alec laughed and got a slice and took a bite.  
"Hey do you want a drink?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Kay, I'll be right back" Alec got up and walked to a door and walked inside it.

**Magnus's POV**

Alec returned holding to massive cups.  
"What's in those?" Magnus asked the blue eyed wonder.  
"Oh nothing just some Slurpee's" Alec said smiling.  
Alec handed Magnus a cup and Magnus started to drink the raspberry flavoured drink.  
For a while that sat, talked, ate pizza and drunk their frozen beverages.

They got up and walked out the door and Alec locked it. They walked to the park that was near the place they were just in.  
Thunder clapped and it started to pour Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and they ran under a tree.  
"You do know that standing underneath a tree is actually quite dangerous to do in a storm" Magnus stated looking at Alec.  
"Oh really well if we die tonight I may as well do this" Alec said as he leaned down.

**Oh wow yeah sorry bout that for ending it there if you read all the way to the end yeah... i'm having trouble with writing a kiss scene yes you see i don't know how to write one I NEED HELP please if you want to help me and there will be a kiss in the next chappie but it might take a while...  
Oh and Alec can't say I LOVE YOU because he just can't...  
I have written why John calls himself Seb i just don't know where to put it in the story.. :P  
xoxoxoxoxoxox ILY  
reviews are welcomed **


	12. Chapter 12

**Helllooooo people this is chapter 12 of different i hope you enioy it :) oh and the kiss is in this (lol that rhymed) Thanks to my friend Gewndalen Treebark (yes that's her real name) for helping me write this :) :P :D  
Cassandra Clare owns TMI and the characters!  
anyway on to the chapter...**

Magnus's POV

Alec leaned down and Magnus got the message and leaned up.  
As soon as their lips connected Magnus's surroundings slipped away from him and all he could focus on were Alec and he sweet, soft lips, that tasted like raspberry Slurpee. Magnus brought his arms up and wrapped them around Alec's neck, not wanting to let go. Magnus felt Alec slowly opening his lips wider and he let his lips follow as the kiss deepened.  
Thunder clapped and lighting struck causing the two boys to jump apart.  
Magnus looked down at his feet embarrassed about what had just happened, not that he didn't like it he actually loved it. My first time kissing a boy! Magnus thought.

**Alec's POV**

The kiss was the best kiss Alec had ever experienced. It was perfect in His mind and he wanted to kiss Magnus again and again. Stupid storm had to end it though Alec thought.  
He looked at Magnus and saw him looking down at his feet.  
"Hey are you okay?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah I'm uh…. Fine" Magnus replied, Alec saw the boy blush.  
"You're really cute when you blush you know that right?" Alec said.  
Magnus covered his face with his hands, Alec laughed.  
"Come on let's get you home, before we get electrocuted, because isn't it dangerous to stand under trees when there's a storm" Alec said, repeating what Magnus had said earlier, earning a look from Magnus.  
Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and the two boys ran towards Alec's car. Alec unlocked the door and they both jumped inside the car away from the rain. The sat in the car looking at the rain pelt at the windscreen window.

"Have you ever looked at the rain sliding down the windows in the car and pretend the rain drops were racing each other?" Alec asked.  
"Who hasn't?" Magnus replied.  
"Oh thank the angel I thought I was the only one who did that!"  
Magnus laughed, Alec saw Magnus stretch and he saw the cuts on his arm, they look much better than last night Alec thought.  
"What are you looking at?" Magnus asked.  
"Will you tell me who gave you the cuts?" Alec looked at Magnus and saw that the boy's eyes were wide. Shit good job Alec! Way to ruin the moment!  
"It doesn't really matter….. What's the time?" Magnus said.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…I was just wondering, I get it you don't want to talk about it, it's your business sorry…." Magnus put his hand up to Alec's mouth silencing him.  
"I just want to know the time" Magnus said smiling.  
Alec laughed "right… sorry" Alec looked at his watch in the dim light "it's ten minutes past elven."  
Alec saw Magnus's eyes widen "Really?!" Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist and looked at his watch "Oh crap! I need to get home now!" Magnus sounded panicked.  
"Sure okay" Alec started his car and he drove quickly to Magnus's house.

They were a couple houses away from Magnus Mansion, when Magnus spoke "Stop I'll get out here."  
"Why are you sure I mean it's raining and I can drive up closer…"  
Magnus cut him off "No… I mean no thank you it's just I haven't told my parents I was going out on a date with a guy…."  
"Oh" Alec laughed "Okay, before you go I was wondering if you would like to go out on another date with me sometime?" where in the world of pie did that come from Alec?  
Magnus looked shocked "but I thought you only went on one date with people, do stuff and that's it."  
"I actually like you a lot so I was wondering, if you don't want to…"  
"Okay I will, see you tomorrow" Magnus said getting out of Alec's car and running up to his house.  
He said yes! Alec thought, first time going on a second date with somebody! Wow you surprise yourself everyday Alec.  
Alec drove off into the rain to his house.

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus opened the door to his house hoping that his parents were asleep.  
"You're late" said a voice, behind him.  
"Sorry dad."  
"Sorry isn't good enough Magnus, you said you wouldn't be late look at this it's nearly twelve and you just got home" His father said, standing right behind him.  
"I really am sorry; I promise you I won't do it again."  
Magnus tried to walk away but his father grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.  
"Like I said sorry isn't good enough Magnus, don't you remember what happens to boys that disobey orders."  
Magnus's eyes widened "Please no not that, I won't do it again…"  
Magnus's father slapped him hard on the cheek "Stop it, come with me" His father said dragging him upstairs past Magnus's room to the small closet at the end of the hall. Magnus's father opened the door to the closet and shoved Magnus into it.  
"Please no, you know I don't do well in small spaces please dad" Magnus pleaded.  
"No, this'll teach you not to disobey my orders. It'll give you time to think about what you've done."  
"Please…. No…" Magnus started to cry "don't! Please don't, don't shut the door"  
"Stop crying" Magnus's father slammed the door shut.

Magnus sat in the small space feeling like it was eating away at him. He banged on the door hoping someone would here even though he knew no one. He tried to stop crying. He tryied to block out the feeling of the darkness and the closed walls pressing into him, trying to imagine Alec and all his glitterful remembered the kiss his first kiss, it made him feel better.  
He closed his eyes and drifted into a soft slumber full of small spaces and knives.

The closet door opened "Good morning Magnus, How are we feeling?"  
Magnus looked up at his father.  
"Magnus, answer the question" His father demanded.  
"I'm fine" Magnus whispered.

"That's good" His father went to shut the door, but stopped before it completely shut "Oh and you're not going to school today" His father shut the door completely leaving Magnus sitting in the small dark place.  
I guess i won't be seeing Alec today Magnus thought, bringing his knees up to his chest.

**Uggh if you hate Magnus's father raise your hand!  
I don't like him... and Just to tell you Magnus's dad doesn't know he's gay...  
And Alec thinks that he doesn't love anyone and he thinks it'll never happen to him.  
****Poor maggie stuck in a small closet...**  
**ANYWAY tell me what you think about it review are welcomed. :P  
AND I'm sorry for switching POV's quickly...  
LOTS OF Pie and Fridges**

-I-Is-Your-Bane xoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**SOUP PEOPLE SOUP! (soup means sup) anyway here is chapter 13 I hope you enjoy it and there is probably gonna be a longish A/N down at the bottom and this is probably the longest chapter i've written so far and it's all in alec's pov!  
AND I don't own MI or its Magical chareters sad face the belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Alec's POV  
Alec was standing at the school gate waiting for Magnus, people passed him and gave him smiles and said hello, good morning or how you doing. No one asked why he was waiting there.  
"Allie Bear!" Camille yelled from across the parking lot "You love me so much you had to wait outside the school gates for me!" she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
"Uh… No Camille" Alec said pushing her away from himself "I'm not waiting for you, I'm waiting for someone else"  
"What?!" she screamed "Who are you waiting for?" She asked "It's that stupid, new kid Magnus isn't it?" she said thinking aloud.  
"He isn't stupid" Alec defended.  
"Ha! So you are waiting for that loser."  
"Stop insulting him! And I am waiting for him."  
Camille smiled "well that's too bad because he's not coming to school today."  
Alec stared at her "What?"  
"He's not coming to school today" Camille said smiling.  
"Why isn't he coming today?" Alec asked.  
"Apparently he's sick."  
"How do you know? That he's sick"  
"I have my ways, But that doesn't matter, what matters is that I have you all to myself in history, because that loner boy isn't at school today" She giggled at the end of her sentence and walked off leaving an Alec , that was shivering at the thought of sitting next to Camille in English, behind.

"Hey! Alec!" Jace yelled from behind him "Are you gonna stand there all day?"  
"Maybe" Alec replied.  
"Alec, come on the bell's about to ring" Jace said coming up to stand beside Alec.  
"Okay" Alec said, looking down at his phone he sent four texts to Magnus and hasn't gotten a reply.  
"Alec, are you okay?" Jace asked, placing a hand on Alecs forehead.  
"I'm fine it's just Magnus hasn't come to school yet and I've sent him a text and he hasn't replied" Alec said, He was beginning to worry about Magnus and his absence.  
"By the Angel!" Jace exclaimed looking down at Alec's phone in his hand.  
"How'd you get my phone?" Alec asked.  
"I'm amazing, duh. But you sent Magnus four texts?!" Jace said sounding surprised "You broke your one text rule! Is that loser really important to break your rule of only texting a person once and if they don't reply don't texts them again?"  
"Yes he is!" Alec said, furious that Jace called Magnus a loser, "And stop insulting him, you're sounding like Camille!"  
"Whoa sorry, It's just you've been acting weird lately and when you came home last night you were smiling like you just got new glitter with extra sparkles, you never smile like that after a date" Jace explained.  
"Okay" Alec said.  
"Is Magnus that important to you even though you've known him for like three days?"  
"…. Yes" Alec said in a small voice.  
"Then go look for him" Jace said pushing Alec towards his car.  
"You sure?" Alec asked.  
"Yes" Jace said making shooing gestures "Oh and I know you don't believe in it, but you're in love Alec!" Jace yelled "and it was at first site! Truly magical."  
"NO WAY Jace!" Alec said as he got into his car "It's not love I'm just worried about him!" Alec started his car and drove in the direction of Magnus's house, leaving a smiling Jace behind him.

He drove up into the drive-way, parked his car, got out and walked up to the large wooden front door. Alec buzzed the doorbell, he was about to buzz it again when the door opened and a woman with dark brown hair, green eyes wearing a cute little blue dress that flowed down past her knees stood in the door way.  
"Hello?" The woman, who Alec thought was Magnus's mother said.  
"Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood one of Magnus's friends" Alec said, outstretching his hand.  
"Oh… I'm Sarah Bane, Magnus's amazing mother" the woman said taking Alec's hand and shaking it.  
Alec laughed "Okay" he pulled his hand back "I heard Magnus was sick and I wanted to see if he's alright."  
Magnus's mother smiled "Oh okay" She stepped back and let Alec inside "Go up the stairs, Magnus's room is the one with the black door" She pointed to the stairs.  
"Thanks" Alec said and ran up the stairs.  
_  
Thump-thump-thump!  
_What the fridge was that? Alec thought when he heard the noise; Alec was standing in front of Magnus's bedroom door.  
_Thump-thump-thump!_  
Seriously! Where in the world of pies is that noise coming from? Alec thought he was really confused as to where the noise was coming from.  
_ Thump-thump-thump!  
_That's it Alec turned away from Magnus's door and followed the thumping, it lead to a closet at the end of the hall.  
_Thump-thump-thump!  
_He put his hand on the knob, twisted it and pulled the door open and Magnus fell out.  
"Magnus! What the hell are you doing in a closet?!" Alec said, seriously confused.  
"Um…." Magnus got up off the floor.  
"Were you looking for Narnia in that closet?" Alec asked.  
"I thought Narnia was in a wardrobe?" Magnus said.  
"Oh yeah it is… but that's not the point, why were you in a closet?"  
"I like… closets?" Magnus said.  
"Really? So you spend most of your time in the closet?" Alec said, then burst out laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?" Magnus asked Alec.  
"Because, you haven't come out to your parents and you're in a closet!" Alec said in between laughs.  
"That's not funny!" Magnus said giving Alec a glare, Alec immediately stopped laughing.  
"Sorry" Alec looked at Magnus properly thus time and saw that he was still in the clothes he was wearing last night and had tear tracks down his face, "Have you been crying?" Alec asked, concerned.  
"What? No…" Magnus said.  
"You're a terrible liar, you were weren't you?" Alec told Magnus.  
"Yes" Magnus mumbled.  
"Why?" Alec stepped forward.  
"I don't want to talk about it" Magnus said looking down at his feet.  
"Magnus" Alec said, making the boy look up "just tell me why you were crying."  
"No, I said I don't want to talk about it" Magnus said.  
"Magnus, stop being complicated I just want to know, I'm worried about you" Alec said meaning every word he said.  
"Yeah right, you met me three days ago how can you worry about me?" Magnus said.  
Alec looked at Magnus and was shocked that Magnus would say something like that.  
"Magnus I-" Alec stopped talking when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
"Hi Magnus" Magnus's mother said to Magnus "Hi Alec, how's it going? Are you feeling better Maggie?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah everything's fine mother and I feel good I don't know why dad wanted me to stay home…." Magnus said.  
His father wanted him to stay home, maybe his father put him in that closet, and maybe his father gave Magnus those cuts to… Alec stop thinking that Magnus's dad wouldn't do that…. But Magnus looked scared that day his father came to school on the first day.  
"Really, that's good that you're better, I guess Tim was worried about you" His mother smiled.  
"Do you want some breakfast Maggie; what about you Alec do you want some breakfast?"  
She asked.  
"Sure I'd love some" Alec smiled. Magnus looked at Alec and gave him a shy smile.  
"But don't you have to go to school?" Magnus asked.  
"Are you trying to get rid of him?" Sarah asked Magnus.  
"No! It's just it is a school day…."  
"It's fine I don't won't to go to school anyway, plus we can finish off our drama assignment" Alec said pushing Magnus lightly.  
"Okay, come down stairs I made some pancakes and Magnus get changed into something else you're still wearing the clothes from last night. Come down stairs Alec" she said "Oh and you can call me Sarah."  
"Okay then" Alec said and followed Sarah down to the kitchen.

"Did you know that Magnus went out on a date last night?" Sarah said, looking at Alec with curiosity.  
"Oh he did? Oh yeah he did" Alec said.  
"Do you know who he went with?" She asked with curiosity.  
"Oh… Uh…" crap, crap, crap Alec thought.  
"Did he go out with you?" She said.  
Da fridge how did she find out? Alec thought.  
"Uh… Yes but you can't tell him you know or else- " Alec stopped talking because he saw Magnus come down the stairs.  
"Hey… what's with the looks?" Magnus asked.  
"No reason sweetie, come on let's go get some breakfast." Sarah said.  
They three walked into the kitchen and found a pile of pancakes on the table.  
"You really like pancakes at the moment, don't you mother?" Magnus said.  
"Hey! There is nothing wrong with pancakes!" Alec said waking Magnus on the arm.  
"Thank you Alec" Sarah said to Alec "see Magnus, someone else appreciates the wonders of pancakes."  
"Fine, fine but tomorrow I'm having cereal" Magnus said.  
"You're so boring Magnus" Alec told him.  
"I agree with Alec!" his mother said "now all of you shut up and eat your pancakes!"  
They spent the rest of the morning eating pancakes and talking about school and about Magnus's new friends.

"Come on let's go finish the project" Magnus said, getting up from the table.  
"Okay sure, are you okay with that Mrs Bane?" Alec asked.  
"I said call me Sarah and I just need to talk to Mr Lightwood for a second" She said.  
"Oh… you're in trouble" Magnus said and ran upstairs into his room.  
"Uh… Yeah what is it?" Alec asked Magnus's mother.  
"You went out with my son last night right?" She asked.  
"Yes, I did" Alec said.  
"Did you want to go out with him for sex? Or do you actually like him?" she asked "I actually know about you and your reputation, you've slept with everyone at your school at least twice."  
"I actually like Magnus, a lot and that's a first I don't think I've liked anyone as much as him" Alec admitted honestly.  
"That's good because if you're just using my baby boy your life will be a living hell!"  
"Okay, but I asked him out last night and it's the first time I've asked someone out for a second date."  
"Really? Well that's wonderful please don't hurt him" She said and gave Alec a hug.  
"Okay, I promise I won't hurt him. I've got to go upstairs now and help Magnus with our project." Alec said.  
"Alright but all you're doing is finishing the project, not each other, anyway I'm sure Magnus wouldn't, I don't think he'll give himself up to someone he just met." She said.  
"Okay" Alec said.  
"You can go upstairs now and don't tell Magnus about our little talk he doesn't know I know that he's gay" she smiled at Alec, showing perfect white teeth.  
"Okay."  
Alec ran up the stairs and into Magnus's room.  
"Hey Alec, what were you and my mother talking about?"  
"Oh she was asking me about the date you went on last night" Alec told him.  
"What! What did you say?" Magnus said stepping in closer to Alec, looking him in the eye.  
"It's okay, I told her that you went out with Aline, it's cool" Alec said, putting a hand on Magnus's should.  
"Okay, that's good" Magnus said, Magnus turned to walk over to his desk, but Alec grabbed Magnus's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.  
When they broke apart Magnus was blushing like crazy.  
"Okay let's get this assignment finished" Alec said.

**END OF CHAPTER... :P I hope you liked it... okay time to tell you about stuff.  
Okay so i'm writing another story about Alec and Magnus it's about Alec and his family growing up as shadowhunters but... i don't think i'll post it but if you want me to post it i will :P  
OKAY so do any of you know cry baby you know the movie with Johnny Depp? well after watching it late at night i was brushing my teeth and i had an idea what if Magnus was Cry Baby and Alec was Alison but like Jace, Izzy, Clary and Jordan were Drapes and Alec, Simon and Maia were squares and Camille was that crazy doreen chick, i think thats her name... ANYWAY it was really weird... just felt like sharing that. :P  
-Kate.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyyy peoples please enjoy this chapter! I love you alll in the most appropriate way possible!  
I don't own a thing besides the plot! CC owns all the stuff!**

Magnus's POV.

"No, please don't! I'll do anything please…" Magnus said, backing away from Alec, tears in his eyes.  
"Stop crying, you worthless piece of shit!" Alec said "You failed now you have to pay the price."  
"No!" Magnus said, and he fell on the ground and started to cry "please no."  
"Stop" Alec raised the gun and pointed at Magnus's head "any last words?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"I'm sorry" Magnus said looking down.  
Alec fired.

"That was so awesome!" Alec said sitting down next to Magnus "You're an amazing actor, Magnus."  
"Not really, you're way better" Magnus said blushing "do you think it's good? The play I mean?" Magnus asked looking at Alec, Magnus was surprised Alec had barely any make-up or glitter on, his hair was down and his clothes were colourful but not crazy.  
"I think it's great, I mean the head mafia guy and one of his employees failing him it's so cool, what about you?"  
"I think you're great" Magnus said, after realising what he had just said he put a hand over his mouth and looked away from Alec, blushing like crazy, "I mean the play is great…"  
"I think you're great" Alec said.  
"No… I'm not, I'm don't look great you look great, actually better than great you're amazing" Magnus said, still blushing like crazy.  
"You _are_ great Magnus!" Alec said loudly, causing Magnus to jump, "Actually you're magnificent! You have the greatest smile I have ever seen, You're eyes light up every time you laugh that beautiful laugh of yours, you may wear worn out jeans and sweaters but on you they look like a million dollars, you might be shy and is scared of attention but when I got to know you, you were fun but sensible and even though I've known you for three, four days, I feel like I've know you forever!" Alec said looking at Magnus when he finished speaking, Magnus was shocked, and didn't Maia tell him that Alec rarely compliments anyone? Magnus looked into Alec's beautiful blue eyes.  
"You really think that?" Magnus asked, in a whisper.  
"Of course I do" Alec said leaning in and capturing Magnus's lips, Magnus kissed back and wrapped his arms around Alec, alec snaked an arm under Magnus's shirt and Magnus didn't care.

"Hey I bought snacks…..oops!" wait was that my mother? Magnus thought he broke the kiss off and looked towards his door; sure enough his mother was standing there holding a tray of snacks healthy and unhealthy. He pushed Alec off him, got up off the floor and ran into his bathroom and locked the door.  
Crap! He thought How come I couldn't hear her coming up the stairs I always hear her when she walks up the stairs!  
You were kissing Alec that's why he answered for himself.

He heard a knock at his door "Maggie? Magnus please open the door" His mother said.  
"You know he's not going to open the door" he heard Alec say.  
"I know that I was just trying to see if he would open it" His mother said back.  
"Here let me talk to him" Alec said.  
"Fine."  
"Hey Magnus?" Alec said "I told your mother that I went out with you last night."  
"You did what!" Magnus yelled.  
"Hey I got a response from him!" Alec said, who sounded quite proud in himself.  
"Why, did you do that?!" Magnus asked.  
"Actually she found out she was all like you went out with my son didn't you and I was like yeah I did and then she was like... Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Alec said.  
"My voice does not sound like a crazy old lady's voice!" He heard his mother say to Alec, Magnus smiled.  
"Sorry Mrs Bane" He heard Alec say.  
"I said call me Sarah! Now you better move, I want to talk to Magnus."  
Magnus heard shuffling and then his mother's voice "Magnus I'll count to three and if you don't get out of your bathroom, you can't go on your second date with Alec!" His mother told him.  
"You told her that as well, yep I'm defiantly not coming out of her!" Magnus said.  
"I'm sorry Magnus, please come out, your mothers completely fine with you and me….." Alec said.  
"Really?" Magnus asked, wit did Alec say you and me as in _you and me_? Magnus thought.  
"I'm starting to count!" Was his answer.  
"One…"  
should I get out of the bathroom, he thought.  
"Two…."  
I want to go out on a second date with Alec but…..  
"Two and a half"  
I'm getting out! Magnus got up and opened the bathroom door.  
"Yes!" Alec screamed and ran up to him and gave him a hug "I thought you weren't going to come out of the bathroom, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to have my second date with you" Alec said into Magnus's ear.  
"Okay I'd hate to break up this lovely reunion, but Magnus was only in the bathroom for like five minutes so that means he has to hug me now!" His mother said.  
She gave Magnus a massive hug.  
"So… you're not mad?" Magnus asked after his mother finished hugging him.  
"Of course not why would I be?" His mother said.  
"I don't know…. Are you going to tell Dad?" Magnus said.  
"Do you want me tell him?"  
"No!" Magnus answered quickly.  
"Then I won't tell him." She said giving her son another hug.  
The door to Magnus's bedroom opened and Magnus's father stood there.

**Alec's POV**

Alec was smiling like an idiot at the moment, because he was happy that Magnus's mother accepted him.  
The door opened and Alec immediately lost the smile and replaced it with and glare when he saw that it was Magnus's father, because he was certain that it was Magnus's father who put Magnus in the closet and gave him those cuts.

"Hello, Sarah, Magnus" Magnus's father said, the man's eyes landed on Alec "What are you doing here, boy?" Magnus's father said.  
Alec stepped forward "I'm Alexander Lightwood, I'm here because I'm working on the play with Magnus that we had to write" He explained.  
"Oh you're that Lightwood… The gay one, well please leave I don't want something like you in my house" He said clearly disgusted.  
"Okay fine, whatever you say Magnus's dad" Alec said and started to walk to the door.  
"Now, now Timothy that is no way to treat a guest" Sarah said.  
Timothy snorted "guest?"  
"Yes, Alec is a guest and he shall be staying for dinner, whether you like it or not."  
"What?! I don't think so I mean what if he turns our son gay?!" Timothy said to his wife.  
"Oh, sweetie , you're very silly, no one can turn someone gay, anyways Magnus would never consider it the two are just friends and Magnus already has a girlfriend her name's Aline" She said.  
Damn that woman can lie better than me! Alec thought, and I'm a pretty good liar.  
"Okay fine" The man caved.  
"Apologize to Alexander, now sweetie."  
Magnus' father turned to Alec "I'm sorry for what I said and please call me Mr Bane."  
"Apology accepted. Mrs Bane would you like me to help you with dinner? I mean it's the least I can do" Alec said.  
"That would be delightful, Maggie do you want to help?" Sarah asked her son.  
"Sure I guess…" Magnus said.  
"How about we all help to make dinner?" Mr Bane suggested.  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Sarah said "Let's go and start."  
They all made their way down to the kitchen, Alec hung back to walk beside Magnus.

"Hey are you okay?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine" Magnus replied "I can't believe that you and my whole family are making dinner, together, my father never helps make dinner."  
"Well I guess he just wanted to help make dinner tonight because I'm here and he didn't want to miss out on all this" Alec said gesturing to his body.  
"Yep totally, he didn't want to miss out on all that, oh and do you have a thing for my father?" Magnus said.  
"Were you just sarcastic and did you just tell a joke?" Alec said in between laughter.  
"I guess I did…" Magnus said.  
"Boys hurry up and what are you laughing about? If it's about my hair…" Sarah said.  
"No Mrs Bane Magnus just said something funny" Alec told her.  
"Magnus saying something funny I won't believe it till I see it and I told you to call me Sarah, Mrs Bane makes me feel old and I'm not old." She said.  
They walked into the kitchen finding Magnus's father already getting out food to be cooked and the cooking supplies.  
"I may not always be in the kitchen, but I know where everything is kept" Mr Bane said.  
"Okay… what are we making?" Alec asked.  
"I have no idea, Alexander" Mr Bane admitted.  
"Well that's helpful" Alec said walking over to Mr Bane, he looked at the food that the man laid out, it turned out to be a steak dinner.  
"I see we are making a steak dinner for four then and please just call me Alec" Alec told him.  
"Right, okay, sounds good" Mr Bane said.  
"Yes we're having steak!" Sarah said sounding excited "Okay Maggie you're in charge of cutting up the Vegetables, Timothy, you're in charge of the potatoes and Alec and I will cook the steak!" She told them all "let's get started!"  
They all got to making dinner they laughed and talked like any other family would, Alec made jokes that made everyone laugh.

They were all seated at the table Alec was sitting in front of Magnus which he was very happy about, Mr Bane was sitting next to Magnus and Sarah was next to Alec.  
"I think we all did a fantastic job on dinner and Alec you can call me Tim" Mr Bane said.  
"Oh cool I also thing we did a fantastic job" Alec said, he looked at Magnus who was drinking water, "Magnus thought that I would've put glitter in it though."  
Alec saw Magnus choke on his water "No, I didn't! He's lying!" Magnus said trying to keep a straight face but failing, epically. Everyone laughed. They ate there dinner, they talked about school, about Magnus's fathers work and about anything they could think of.

Alec's phone rang out towards the end of the meal.  
"Sorry I got to get this" Alec said he got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen and sat on the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hey it's Alec" He said.  
"Alec, Thank the angel! Where are you?" His mother said sounding relieved.  
"Oh hey mum I'm just at Magnus's" Alec replied.  
"It's eight o'clock! Come home right now!"  
"Oh yeah sure, but I should help Mrs Bane clean up I stayed for dinner, they invited me to stay" Alec said.  
"No come home at once I need to talk to you it's important!" His mother yelled through the phone.  
"Okay sure" Alec said "I'll be right over."  
Alec shut his phone hanging up on his mother, he walked back into the room where all everyone was.

"Who was that?" Magnus asked.  
"My mother, I'm really sorry but I have to go" Alec told them.  
"That's fine, Alec, is your car the blue one in my drive way?" Timothy said.  
"Yes it is, I'll see you tomorrow Magnus, and Mr Ba- I mean Timothy I will see you when you get back before the holidays" Alec said, receiving a nod from Timothy.  
"I'll walk you out" Magnus said getting out of his chair and walking towards Alec.  
"You do that Magnus me and your father will clean up" Sarah said.  
"Okay" Magnus walked past Alec "come on, Alec."

Alec followed Magnus, out the door and to his car; suddenly Magnus turned around and kissed Alec. Alec smiled in the kissed and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist. They broke apart, too soon for Alec's liking.  
"Sorry…" Magnus said blushing that adorable blush of his.  
"No need to apologize, but I wish it was longer" Alec admitted.  
"Bye Alec" Magnus said unlocking Alec's car door.  
"How did you get my keys?" Alec asked.  
"For me to know and for you to find out" Magnus said, with a smile, Magnus pushed Alec towards the car "Now I will see you tomorrow."  
"Trying to get rid of me that quickly?" Alec said, playfully.  
"Maybe… Bye Alec" Magnus said.  
Alec opened the door and got in "bye Magnus, I'll see you tomorrow." Alec said.  
Alec drove off to his house, grinning like an idiot.

A minute later Alec was at his house. He walked up the stairs and inside.  
"I'm home! What's so important?" Alec yelled, a bit annoyed that he had to leave Magnus's house.  
"We're in the lounge room!" He heard Isabelle yell.  
Alec walked into the room and saw Jace, Isabelle and his mother sitting on the three seater couch Alec sat on the floor in front of them.  
"What's up?" Alec asked, playing with the carpet.  
"Alec we have something to tell you, it's about Max."

**Is that a cliffy i think it's a cliffy i don't really know...  
Anyway please tell me what you think! I would love it if i got reviews... but you don't have to review if you don't want to...  
OKAY anyway i love you all and i hope you liked it and NEEDLES FRIDGING HURT!  
and if you read my other story, Forbidden, tell me if i should keep going because i don't know...  
oh and i'm writing another magical story tell me if you think i should post it XOXOXO ILY**

**-Kate.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody! chapter 15! yayayayayay anyway it's short and yeah... please enjoy...!  
I don't own MI or it's chareters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Alec's POV**

"We need to talk about Max" Maryse said.  
"What about Max? I know he's coming down for the weekend" Alec said looking at his mother, then to Isabelle and Jace, seeing that they all looked upset, "don't tell me that he's not coming down!" Alec said, hoping that his youngest brother is still coming.  
"He is" his mother told him, Alec sighed in relief, "but he's in the hospital."  
"What?!" Alec yelled, while getting up off the floor, "He's in the HOSPITAL! Why?" Alec demanded.  
"He was in a car accident" Maryse told him.  
"A car accident!" Alec screamed "how did it happen?" he asked, in a small voice.  
"We don't know, but we'll get some answers out of Robert tomorrow" his mother said.  
"Tomorrow! NO! We have to go now I want to see my brother!" Alec yelled.  
"Alec, stop yelling, you're not helping" Isabelle said trying to calm Alec down, "It'll be okay, He'll be okay, after school tomorrow we'll go visit Max, kay?"  
Alec nodded, tears were blurring his vision. 'What if it was my fault?' He thought.  
"Alec?" Jace said "I know what you're thinking it's not your fault, you didn't make the car crash" Jace told him, like he could read his mind.  
"Why don't you call Magnus?" Isabelle suggested "or have you already ditched him?" Jace smacked her on the arm and Maryse gave her a look.  
"Not now!" Jace hissed.  
"Oops, sorry Alec" Isabelle said, throwing him an apologetic glance.  
"It's fine" Alec said "I'll call Magnus" he turned to his mother "could Magnus come over?"  
"Of course, sweetie" Maryse said, giving him a warm smile "go call him."  
"Thanks" Alec walked out of the room, tears were blurring his vision.

He made it up to his colourful room, shut his door, picked up his phone, sat on his bed and dialled Magnus's number.  
Magnus picked up on the third ring.  
"Hello?" Magnus said.  
"Magnus" Alec said, his voice breaking as he said Magnus's name "Magnus can you come over?" he asked "please, can you" tears were falling down his face.  
"Alec are you okay?" Magnus said, Alec could hear the concern in Magnus's voice "I'll go ask my mother if I can okay, Hang on."  
Alec managed a shaky reply; he heard Magnus put his phone down and footsteps walking away from the phone.  
He sat there on his bed, crying silently, for a minute or two.  
"Alec, you still there?" Magnus asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay I'm coming over I'll be there soon" Magnus said.  
"Okay." Alec hung up his phone and placed it on his phone on his bedside table. Alec sat there on his bed staring down at his hands thinking about Max, Magnus and Sebastian, not Jonathan Morgenstern the REAL Sebastian, Sebastian Velarc.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.  
"Come in" Alec called. His bedroom door opened revealing a concerned looking Magnus.  
"Alec are you okay?" Magnus said walking slowly up to him.  
Alec shook his head "no" and he started to cry. He felt arms circle around him, he hugged Magnus back, not wanting to let go.  
"Alec" Magnus said, Alec didn't want to respond "Alec" Magnus said again "Alexander" Magnus said, Alec usually hated it when people called him by his full name, but when Magnus said it with his accent it made him feel different, in a good way.  
"Alexander what happened? What's wrong?" Magnus asked.  
"My little brother Max, he's in the hospital, he was in a car accident" Alec explained into Magnus's shoulder.  
Magnus pulled Alec from Alec and Alec looked into his eyes, admiring the cat like resemblance.  
"It's not your fault, Alec do you feel like it was your fault?" Magnus said.  
"Yes I feel like it's all my fault" Alec said looking down into his lap.  
"I don't think it was your fault Alec" Magnus said.  
Alec nodded and pulled Magnus into another hug and sobbed quietly. Magnus hugged Alec tighter and whispered things like 'it's going to be okay' and 'Max will be fine.' Alec felt better when Magnus said those things even though his sister, brother and mother said those things to him, when they said those words it made him feel sadder.

Alec detached himself from Magnus and looked at his very sparkly alarm clock and saw that the time was ten thirty 'have I been crying for that long' he thought.  
"Is that the time?" Magnus asked, sounding shocked.  
"No, Maggie it's a magical fridge here to take you to the land of pies" Alec said sarcastically.  
Magnus smiled and laughed, Alec loved it when Magnus laughed, Magnus's laugh was just beautiful.  
"Do you want to stay over Magnus?" Alec asked.  
"Sure" Magnus answered.  
"Wait, aren't gonna ask your parents?" Alec said.  
"Nah" Magnus said waving a hand "I told my mother I might not come home tonight, she was cool with it."  
"Okay" Alec said walking over to his dresser, opening a draw and started rummaging through them looking for pyjamas, he found some pyjama bottoms and went to his bathroom.  
"Where are you going?" Magnus asked.  
"I'm just getting changed, usually, I would get changed in front of people but I think that would make you uncomfortable" Alec explained shutting the bathroom door behind him, but not before he could see an adorable blush from Magnus. He got changed quickly and threw the clothes he was wearing before into the basket for dirty clothes; he wiped his face clean of make-up, which was smudged from all the crying, and ran his fingers threw his hair making his hair messy. He felt better with Magnus with him. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Magnus. He saw Magnus blush.  
"Aren't… you… uhhh… gonna put on a shirt?" Magnus said.  
"Nope" Alec said and jumped onto the bed beside Magnus and looked at him "does it make you uncomfortable?"  
Magnus sputtered and Alec laughed "you're so cute" Alec told him and placed a kiss on Magnus's cheek. Alec lay down and pulled Magnus down with him, causing Magnus to yelp in surprise. They were both on their sides facing each other.  
"Everything's going to be okay Alec" Magnus said.  
"I hope it will be" Alec said and snuggled into Magnus's warm body "I just don't want Max to die."  
"He won't, but if he does I'll always be here for you" Magnus said.  
"Really?" Alec asked.  
"Really."  
Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus on the mouth.  
"Thank you" Alec said when they pulled apart.  
"Magnus?" Alec said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"

**is that a cliff hanger i think it is... anyway you'll get to find out Magnus's responcce, meet Max and MAYBE find out why Jonathan calles him self sebastian MAYBE**...  
**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING or sending me personal messages because i love hearing what people think...  
-Kate.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi again people! I'm sooo happy with all the reviews i have gotten seriously you all are just to awesome! I LOVE YOU ALL in the most appropriet way possible hehehe  
i don't own aything Cassandra Clare owns charectars, Mortal Instruments blah blah blah!  
anyway on with the story... **

**Magnus's POV**

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Alec asked.  
No way did he just ask? Am I dreaming? Did he? I think he did!  
"What did you just say?" Magnus asked.  
"I uh… Asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend…" Alec said, was he nervous? Magnus thought.  
"I mean if you want to be, I won't force you or anything…" Alec said, Yep he's defiantly nervous.  
"Okay" Magnus said "I will, But I thought you never asked anyone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend."  
"I've never asked anyone before, but you, you are different, I actually feel something with you and I don't know what it is, I'm feeling." Alec explained.  
"Okay" Magnus said.  
Alec got up off the bed.  
"Where are you going?" Magnus asked.  
"I'm turning off the light" Alec turned around "I just realised that you're wearing pyjamas, when did you get changed into them?" Alec asked.  
Magnus looked down into his hands "Um… I was kinda already in my pyjamas when you called… I couldn't be stuffed to change out of them" Magnus admitted.  
Alec laughed "okay, I'll just turn off the light."  
Magnus went under the covers. The lights went off and a moment later Magnus felt Alec beside him, he felt Alec snuggle into his chest and he wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy.  
"Magnus?" Alec mumbled.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you come with me tomorrow to see Max?"  
"Of course" Magnus said.  
"Thank you" Alec said, Magnus felt Alec's lips on his and he kissed back.  
"Goodnight Alec" Magnus said, once they broke apart.  
"Night, Magnus."  
Magnus shut his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

MORNING (it's still Magnus's POV)

Magnus woke up to a song by Adam Lambert, he didn't know which one it was though.  
He groaned and sat up, he heard Alec moan a complaint. He looked at his boyfriend's sparkly alarm clock and it read 6:30am. Magnus sighed and lay back down and Alec snuggled closer to him.  
"What's the time, darling?" Alec mumbled.  
"Did you just call me darling?" Magnus asked.  
"What? Can't I call you darling?"  
"No, you can't, I don't like it."  
"What about sweet cheeks or pookie or sweetie or Maggie pie-"  
Magnus cut Alec off "No pet names, Alec and it's six thirty."  
"Thank you for telling me the time, and no more pet names" Alec said, snuggling into to Magnus,"sweetums."  
"Alec! Stop it!" Magnus said and sat up.  
Alec laughed "Okay, sorry."  
"Thank you" Magnus lay back down, wrapped his arms around Alec and placed a Kiss on the top of Alec's head.

"Alec! Alec where are you?" Magnus heard Alec's mother yell out.  
"I'm sleeping!" Alec yelled back.  
The door to Alec's bedroom opened.  
"Good morning, Alec and Magnus, I hope you two didn't do anything last night" Maryse said.  
Magnus felt the heat rise to his face.  
"Nothing went on last night" Alec said, sitting up.  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Maryse said.  
"Trust me, nothing happened last night, oh and Magnus is my boyfriend, don't couples usually wait until it's like serious before they do _that_?" Alec said.  
"Magnus is your boyfriend?" Maryse asked, Magnus watched as Alec nodded his head, "That's wonderful!" she said.  
Alec smiled.  
"Anyway get ready for school and remember to drive up to the hospital, after school, if you still want to see Max."  
Magnus saw the smile Alec had on his face vanish "Yep, I will."  
Maryse nodded, walked out the door and shut it.

"Are you okay Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"Yep" Alec said "Do you have a change of clothes?" Alec asked.  
"Uh… no… I don't" Magnus admitted, feeling the heat in his face come back.  
"Awesome!" Alec said, jumping off the bed.  
"How is not having a change of clothes Awesome?" Magnus asked, quite confused.  
"Because now I get to dress you up in some of my fantastic clothes!" Alec said walking over to his closet and opening it. Magnus watched as colourful and sparkly clothes fell out of it. Alec started to rummage around in the thing that is supposed to be a closet.  
"Okay as long as they aren't sparkly or too colourful" Magnus said.  
"Fine no sparkles but it will have colour in it" Alec said.  
Magnus looked around Alec's room, it had brightly painted walls and glitter smeared over the walls, it was too bright in Magnus's opinion.  
"Here" Alec said throwing some clothes at Magnus "Go put these on."  
Magnus nodded and went to Alec's Bathroom. He put the clothes; Alec gave him, on quickly and looked in the mirror. He was wearing black, tight skinny jeans, but they weren't too tight to make it feel uncomfortable, a plain white long sleeved shirt underneath a dark blue shirt with purple paint splashes on it.  
Magnus stepped out of Alec's bathroom and saw that Alec was already changed; he was wearing _very_ tight leather pants and a white T-shirt with black swirls that fitted Alec's body perfectly.  
"You look amazing" Magnus said to Alec.  
"Thank you" Alec said walking over to Magnus "But you look better" Alec said, planting a kiss on Magnus's lips. Magnus blushed.  
"Come on, let's go to school, we can get breakfast there" Alec said.  
Magnus nodded "Okay."

Magnus followed Alec out of the room and down the stairs.  
"Could we just stop off at my house before school? I need to get some stuff." Magnus said.  
"Sure" Alec said "Iz! Jace! Get your butts down here! Or else we're leaving without you!" Alec yelled out.  
"What do you mean by We?" Isabelle asked as she walked down the stairs.  
"Magnus and I" Alec said like it was the obvious thing in the world. Magnus gave Isabelle a shy smile and a wave that Isabelle returned.  
"What did you two do last night?" she asked "Each other?"  
Magnus felt the heat rush to his face.  
"No, we just talked" Alec said.  
"Really?" Isabelle said smiling.  
"yes!" Alec said "Jace! Get down here!" Alec yelled.  
Magnus saw Jace at the top of the stairs, with his eyes glued to his phone.  
"Jace, hurry up! I need to drive Magnus to his house" Alec said.  
"Magnus is here?" Jace asked still not taking his eyes off his phone "seriously you've known the guy for what a week and you already-"  
Alec cut Jace off "It wasn't like that Jace, Magnus and I talked, and I just talked and he's my boyfriend by the way" Alec said.  
"Boyfriend?!" Jace said then he fell down the stairs.  
Alec and Isabelle laughed "Get up off the floor, Jace we're all leaving now" Isabelle said.  
Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and they walked out the door, Magnus heard Isabelle Whisper something along the lines of so cute.  
"Magnus is sitting in the front!" Alec told everyone.  
Magnus got into the passenger's side of the car and everyone else got in. Alec drove to Magnus's, which didn't take long at all seeing that Magnus lives around the corner.

They pulled to a stop in front of Magnus's house. Magnus saw his father standing in the doorway. His father saw the car and walked towards it, His father opened the door Magnus was in a pulled Magnus out.  
"Where were you last night?" He asked.  
"At Alec's" Magnus responded.  
"Why?"  
"Because… uh… I uh…"  
"Because what?"  
"Alec's brothers in the hospital and he didn't know who to talk to" Magnus said.  
His father pulled him inside the house, once he closed the door; he hit Magnus across the side of the face, hard. It stung.  
"You shouldn't have went last night without permission" He said.  
"I asked mother" Magnus said.  
"Okay, we'll believe that, get your stuff and go to school" He said, pushing Magnus up the stairs.  
Magnus ran into his room, got his book bag and headed back down stairs.  
"If you're going be out this afternoon, you better be home by five thirty" Magnus's father said.  
Magnus nodded and walked out the door. He walked down the steps and saw Alec's car still there, he walked over to it, opened the door and got in.  
"sorry if I took too long, my dad just had to ask me something" Magnus said.  
"That's fine" Alec said "Hey, what's that?" Alec said.  
"What's what?"  
"The mark on your cheek" Alec said raising a hand and touching the mark carefully.  
"Oh, that, I just fell over" Magnus said, trying to make up an excuse.  
"Oh, okay" Alec said.  
Magnus didn't say much on the ride to school, he was still beating himself up inside for not telling his father before he went to Alec's, I think Alec is getting ideas that my father is the one hurting me Magnus thought.  
The car parked in the school car park and everyone got out.  
Magnus walked to his locker, Alec followed.  
"Wait up, Magnus!" Alec said.  
Magnus stopped and turned around, "sorry" he said.  
"It's okay" Alec said.  
They walked to their lockers in a comfortable silence. They got their books out and headed to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

"Hi Magnus and Alec!" Clary said, looking away from Jace.  
Magnus and Alec sat down at the table with their breakfast.  
"Hi Clary" Magnus and Alec said in unison.  
Alec laughed. Magnus took a bite of his toast.  
Maia, Simon and Isabelle joined them.  
"Alec I heard that you have a boyfriend! But Iz didn't tell me who it was so… tell me!" Maia said.  
"Magnus is my boyfriend" Alec said "but you can't tell anyone else because, he isn't out of the closet yet and he doesn't want his dad to find out."  
Magnus got up from the table and walked out.  
Why did Alec have to say that? He thought.  
"Magnus wait up I'm sorry" Alec said from behind him.  
"It's okay… I guess" Magnus said turning to face Alec.  
"I really am sorry" Alec said, hugging Magnus tightly, "I shouldn't have said it like that."  
"It's okay" Magnus said "apology accepted."  
"Good."  
The bell rung and they went to drama. The rest of the day went quickly for Magnus, he performed his play with Alec, at lunch got congratulated for getting Alec to be in a relationship, got death stared by Camille in English and got talked to Alec during history.

They were in Alec's car now driving to the hospital to see Max, Jace was driving, Isabelle was in the front next to Jace and Magnus was sitting in the back with Alec, Alec was holding onto his hand with an iron grip. They made it to the hospital and parked in the visitor parking and walked up into the hospital and to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi" Jace said, causing the lady at the desk to look up at him, "We're here to visit Max Lightwood."  
"Oh okay he's in room 102, but only two people in the room at a time" she said.  
Jace thanked her and they walked down hallways and they stood in front of the room 102.  
"Jace and Iz you two go in first" Alec said "Magnus and I will wait out here."  
"Okay" Isabelle and Jace walked in, Alec sat down on the floor next to the door. Magnus sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Magnus asked, placing a hand on Alec's knee.  
"Just scared" Alec replied.  
"It's okay" Magnus said, pulling Alec into a hug.  
They sat outside the door for a while waiting for Isabelle and Jace.  
Isabelle and Jace walked out "Max wants to see you now" Jace said, to Alec.  
"Okay, Magnus is coming in with me" Alec said standing up.  
They walked past Jace and Isabelle and into the room.  
Magnus saw a bed with a small boy on it, the boy looked half dead, burn marks down the right side of his body and bruises and casts on the other side.

"Hi Max" Alec said.

**Are you sad that i ened this chapter there? Maybe you are, but I'll get to writting the seventeenth chapter ASAP! I'm on my holidays at the moment so I will be updating alot more! for you all!  
Please review... I really do LOVE hearing what people like to say about my story it just make me feel all warm and happy! oh and you can always give me ideas for the story or ask me to write another fanfic about TMI... but please give me ideas!  
So anyway tell me what you think.  
Smiley face smiley face.  
-Kate.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyyy peoples, please don't hate me for this Chapter I mean it may not be fantastical maybe more of a filler but please read and if you want to review...  
I don't own anything except for the plot the charecters and Tmi belong to Cassandra Clare!**

Alec's POV

"Max" Alec said, he felt like he was going to break down into tears at any moment, he grabbed onto Magnus's hand.  
"Alec" Max croaked out "It's you."  
"Yeah, Max it's me" Alec said, walking up to the side of Max's hospital bed, still holding onto Magnus's hand.  
"Who's he?" Max asked.  
"I'm Magnus" Magnus said.  
"Hello Magnus, you have a cool name" Max said.  
"No way my names boring, yours is way cooler" Magnus said with a smile.  
Alec smiled at Magnus getting along with Max.  
"How are you feeling, Max?" Magnus asked.  
"I'm alright, it just hurts a bit" Max replied, "Alec is Magnus your boyfriend?"  
"Yes he is" Alec replied.  
"That's good I like Magnus" Max said.  
Magnus smiled.  
They talked with Max about Max's school and Max said that he wanted to see the snow on numerous occasions and Magnus promised that once Max gets out of here, He'll take Max up to the snow. Seeing Magnus bond with Max made Alec feel all happy and mushy inside, a feeling he could defiantly get used to.

A nurse came in "Visiting hours are up, he needs his rest."  
"See you later Max" Alec said.  
"Okay, bye Alec, come back soon and bring Magnus with you" Max said.  
"I will Max, love you" Alec said.  
"Bye, Max, I hope I'll see you soon" Magnus said.  
They walked out; Alec felt… he didn't know how he felt actually.  
"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus asked.  
Alec nodded.  
"Hey, Alec you want to go home, we can drop Magnus off first though" Isabelle said.  
"Okay" Alec said.  
The three of them walked out "wait, where's Jace?" Magnus asked.  
"Oh, he went over to Clary's" Isabelle said.  
They made it to the car and drove to Magnus's house.  
"What's the time?" Magnus asked.  
Alec looked at the car clock, "It's six thirty."  
"Crap!" Magnus said.  
"What's wrong?" Alec asked.  
"I was supposed to be home an hour ago" Magnus said, he sounded scared.  
"Oh yeah your dad's leaving today, Iz step on it Magnus needs to say goodbye to his father."  
Isabelle went faster and they made it to Magnus's house in ten minutes.  
"Bye Magnus, oh and can we have that second date tomorrow?" Alec asks.  
"Sure" Magnus smiled, Oh how I love that smile Alec thought.  
"Awesome, I'll text you tonight, maybe even call…?"  
"Okay, bye Alec"  
Alec watched as Magnus got out of his car "tell your dad I said hi and that I'm sorry for keeping you so long" Alec said, before Magnus shut the door.  
"Okay" Magnus said shutting the door behind him.  
Alec moved over to the side Magnus got out of and rolled down the window "Magnus!"  
Magnus turned around and leaned down in front of the window, Alec leaned forward, his head out of the window, and kissed Magnus "see you tomorrow."  
Alec saw that adorable blush of Magnus's. Magnus nodded and ran up to his house.  
"You know what Alec" Isabelle said from the driver's seat.  
"What?"  
"You're in love with Magnus" She said, Alec saw her smiling in the review mirror.  
"No I'm not he's just my boyfriend."  
"Yeah he's your boyfriend and you love him."  
"Shut up and drive" He said, he saw her smile again in the mirror and then they drove home.  
**  
Magnus's POV**

"I'm Home!" Magnus yelled from the front door. He ran up to his room, he could still feel the heat in his face. He walked down stairs.  
"You're an hour late Magnus" His father said.  
"I'm sorry, I was at the hospital talking to Alec's brother, Max, Alec's brother, is in a serious condition" Magnus explained.  
"That's horrible!" His mother said "What happened to him?"  
"He was in a car accident" Magnus told her.  
"Oh that's tragic, Sarah could you please get me my jacket from the dry cleaners? I realised I forgot to get it this afternoon" My father asked, my mother.  
"Sure, okay" She grabbed her car keys and left.

Uh oh, I thought, I'm going to die!  
"Magnus, you're an hour late I asked you to be home by five thirty" He said.  
"I'm sorry I didn't m-mean to be late, I lost track of time" Magnus said.  
"You should've kept an eye on the time."  
"I promise I will next time" Magnus said, he tried to walk out, but his father stepped in front of the door way.  
"You're not going anywhere Magnus sit down."  
Magnus turned and sat down on one of the dining room chairs, he already knew what was coming. His father walked over with the same knife that gave him the previous cuts in his hand.  
"Now what have you done this week, hmm?" His father said.  
"You've lied to me" He picked up Magnus's right arm and gave it two quick cuts just under the crook of his elbow. Magnus hissed in pain, the cuts were deep.  
"You've not been home on time." His father made four deep cuts into Magnus's arm underneath the two previous ones, that were bleeding heavily now.  
"You've asked permission to go somewhere from your mother" His father made six deep cuts on Magnus's arm, Magnus bit his lip to stop him from screaming, it didn't work, He screamed out in agony.  
"No, Magnus" His father said he dropped Magnus right arm and picked up the left arm, the cuts that were made only a few days ago were healing really, they were just scabs now.  
"What did I say about screaming? It's not allowed" His father Tsked, his father cut the healing cuts making blood pour out from them then he gave Magnus more cuts on that arm.  
"Go upstairs and don't spill any blood" He said "I'll see you in seven weeks."

And with that Magnus ran up into his room, he opened the door to his bathroom and washed his cuts and put bandages on his arms, luckily he didn't get any blood on Alec's clothes.  
He changed into Jeans and a long sleeved shirt and folded Alec's clothes in a neat pile and placed it on his desk.  
He lay down on his bed and started up at the ceiling.  
After about ten or so minutes his mother called out to him.  
"Magnus come say goodbye to your father!"  
Magnus wiped his eyes and got up off his bed, He walked down stairs and found his father standing in the doorway with his suitcase.  
"Bye" Magnus said, looking down at his feet.  
"Good bye Magnus, I'll see you in seven weeks" he said and walked out the door.  
Magnus turned and went back up to his room, leaving his mother standing at the door confused.  
He did his homework, which took half an hour. He fell onto his bed, his arms hurt a lot, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Magnus woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he groaned and outstretch his arm, he hissed in pain the cuts hurt. He picked his phone up off his bedside table and hit talk.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Magnus, it's me that amazing Alec!" Alec said on the other line.  
"Oh, hi" He said.  
"Are you okay?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine just tired" Magnus said.  
"Cool, so we still on for tomorrow?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah!" Magnus said.  
"Awesome, I'll be over you house in the morning" Alec said.  
"What time?" Magnus asked.  
"That's a surprise" Alec said.  
Magnus smiled "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow, Magnus I…"  
"You what?"  
"Nothing, bye."  
"Bye."  
Magnus hung up, it seemed like Alec wanted to say something but he didn't, I could always ask him tomorrow Magnus thought.  
He put his phone down and fell back asleep, thinking about what Alec wanted to say before he left.  
**  
Alec's POV**

Alec put his phone down on his bedside table and laid back down on his bed. I nearly said it! Alec thought I nearly said those words to Magnus, I've been acting different I know but acting different doesn't mean I lo- see I can't even think the word let alone say it! Alec thought.  
He fell asleep thinking about Magnus and about those three little words…..

****  
**so yeah... that's that chapter... was Magnus's dad mean?  
Tell me what you think those three little words Alec was gonna say to Magnus but didn't?  
Oh and tell me what you think about it pweeeaasssee (but only if you want to tell me)  
thank you for reading!  
say thank you to a tree, because tthey deserve it they help you live... so say thank you to one it'll make a tree's day...**

-Is-is-your-bane


	18. Chapter 18

**HII everybody *waves* please don't throw pies at me!  
I know I haven't updated as quckly as I said I was it's just you know there was the end of the world (I don't believe in it, it was just fun to make fun of) And then there was christmas, I got really cool books that I had to read, then I had this disease called writers block! Then It was new years and I got attacked by my sister and her friend THEN I had to sort out some issues... okay but here it is chapter 18! Whoop whoop!  
I Don't know if you'll like it... this is a end of the world, late christmas, happy new years gift to all you readers :D**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Alec's POV**

Alec walked up to Magnus's door. He knocked on the door, Sarah opened it.  
"Alec hi, how are you?" She greeted with a huge smile.  
"Hi Sarah, I'm awesome, what about you?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, Magnus isn't up yet" She told him.  
"What it's like ten thirty and Magnus isn't up yet?"  
"He isn't, I know teenagers are so lazy these days" she said, making Alec laugh, "I'll wake him for you" She said.  
"No it's okay I can wake him up" Alec said.  
"Okay" She opened the door wider for Alec to go inside, "as long as it's not inappropriate."  
Alec smiled and stepped inside "I can't make any promises."  
He walked past Magnus's mother and up the stairs to Magnus's room.  
He opened the door and found Magnus asleep curled up into a ball, the covers all over the place. He's so cute! Alec thought, to bad I have to wake him up…

Alec ran up and jumped onto Magnus, "WAKE UP!" he screamed into Magnus's ear.  
Magnus let out a startled yelp, Alec laughed.  
"A-Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"Nope it's a knife-carrying hooligan" he replied.  
"Why did you jump on top of me?" Magnus asked his eyes wide.  
"To wake you up."  
"Why are you waking me up?" Magnus asked.  
"Because, I'm fantastic at waking people up!"  
"The real reason Alec" Magnus said.  
"We have a date one remember, I said I'd be coming around in the morning to pick you up, but you were asleep so I woke you up" Alec explained.  
"Oh right sorry" Magnus said, blushing.  
"No problem, darling" Alec kissed Magnus's lips.  
When Alec pulled away he saw Magnus blush "You're so cute."  
"No I'm not" Magnus pushed Alec off him, onto the floor.  
"Ouch!" Alec said, he watched as Magnus got up and searched for his clothes.

"Oh here are your clothes you lent me yesterday" Magnus handed Alec his clothes.  
"Thanks" Alec looked down at the clothes and found them folded neatly.  
"Um… I'm just gonna go get dressed" Magnus said, Alec watched as Magnus went into the bathroom.

Alec looked around Magnus's room. It had a_ boring_ plain dresser, a_ boring_ desk and an excitingly _boring_black bed. It's so boring Alec thought it needs more colour and glitter.

Magnus came back in, he was wearing faded jeans, that looked a size or two too big and a black sweater, the sleeves went past Magnus's hands.  
"Are you seriously gonna wear that?" Alec asked.  
"Yes, what's wrong with my clothes?"  
"Well…"  
Magnus stopped Alec "actually I don't want to know."  
Alec got up off the floor "how's your arm?" he was curious, when Alec saw it last the cuts look fine and like they were healing fast.  
"Oh… uh… it's fine." Alec didn't believe it, but didn't ask any more questions, "come on let's go."  
Magnus nodded, Alec picked up his clothes and they walked down stairs together.

"Where are you two going?" Sarah asked.  
"I can't tell you that, it'll spoil it for Magnus" Alec explained.  
"Oh, okay, have fun. Don't do anything you'll regret!" She yelled out.  
Alec saw Magnus blush. "It's okay we won't" Alec yelled back and then went out the door, pulling Magnus behind him.

Alec pulled open the door for Magnus, Magnus got in and he shut the door and ran to the driver's side and got in. Alec threw his clothes, Magnus wore the other day, in the back seat.  
He started the car and drove off in the direction he was taking Magnus.

"So your fathers gone?" Alec asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Well he's not gone, he's left for his work, what about your father I haven't seen him before" Magnus said.  
"My father left when I came out, you know me liking boys."  
"I thought you were bi."  
"I like boys better" Alec admitted "girls are just for fun."  
"oh…"  
"My father took Max with him" Alec said.  
"Why?" "Because he thought I would make Max gay, which is stupid."  
"Oh that is stupid" Magnus said "So Max visits you sometimes right?"  
"Yeah he does, he was actually visiting for the weekend, but… you know ended up in a car crash" Alec said _I still think the car crash is my fault…_ he thought, _No it is my fault._

It was his fault, because his mother asked Robert, his father, how the car crashed, because Robert was driving.  
Robert said that Max was ranting on about how he can't wait to see Alec and it was Alec this Alec that, Robert got annoyed turned around, facing the back seat where Max was and yelled at him, and because Robert couldn't see the road he didn't see the speeding car, coming around the corner and the car hit them, hitting the side Max was sitting on the hardest.

"Alec! Alec!" Magnus said.  
"yeah?"  
"You zoned out there are you okay?" Magnus asked.  
"I'm fine just thinking."  
"Oh… How is Max's condition? Is he getting better?" Magnus asked.  
"He's getting better."  
"That's good."  
They drove in silence for a little while, Alec kept think about how he's the reason his little brother is in the hospital.

"Okay… will you tell me where we're going? Please!" Magnus asked after five of six minutes.  
Alec looked over and saw Magnus with big wide puppy dog eyes, No Alec look away, he told himself.  
You made a promise to yourself to surprise him!  
Yeah but I could tell him one of the places!  
Alec looked back over to Magnus, Magnus's eyes were still big and pleading.  
He's just too adorable!  
Alec smirked and pulled up "Okay I'll tell you we're having breakfast, here."  
Alec watched as Magnus looked out the window.  
"That's not fair" Magnus complained "You said you'd tell me where we're going!"  
"I did, but I actually showed you" Alec said smiling.  
Magnus sighed "whatever."

They got out of Alec's car and walked up to Taki's entrance.  
They slid into a booth and looked at their menus.  
"This is the best place in town, the food here is magical" Alec explained.  
Magnus nodded.

A waiter came up to their table "Hi, are you guys ready to order?" she asked.  
Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus nodded.  
"Yep we are! I'll have the buttermilk pancakes with a mango smoothie, thank you" Alec said, smiling.  
"Kay" she turned to Magnus "and what would you like sweetie?"  
"Um… the bacon and egg sandwich, with orange juice, please" Magnus said.  
"Okay, I'll be back soon with your meals" she said and walked away.

Alec watched as Magnus stretched the right sleeve of his shirt slid a bit down his arm revealing a bandage.  
That's strange, Alec thought, I thought the bandage was on his left arm.

Their food came.  
"That was quick" Magnus said.  
"Yeah, I know" Alec said, digging into his delicious pancakes.  
Alec watched Magnus as he ate, not in the creepy way.  
"This is amazing!" Magnus moaned.  
"I did tell you that the food was amazing here didn't I" Alec said, smiling.  
Magnus nodded.

Should I ask him about the bandage on his right arm? Alec thought, or would that be nosey? Maybe I should, I mean what if it's more cuts? But it couldn't be, I mean Magnus wouldn't do that to himself and his father seems like the kind of person who wouldn't harm his own child. Maybe Magnus just hurt it somehow, but it wouldn't kill to ask.

"Magnus, can I ask you something?" Alec asked.  
"Sure, Alec, what is it?" Magnus said.  
Before Alec could say anything else his phone rang.  
"Sorry" Alec apologised to Magnus.  
"It's fine answer it" Magnus said, returning back to his meal.

Alec hit the talk button.

"Alec!" he heard Isabelle's panicked voice say.  
"Iz! What's wrong is it Max? Is he okay?" Alec asked, suddenly worried.  
"No it's not Max, it's about Maia's blog you have to come home now!" She said.  
"Okay? Can I bring Magnus?" He asked, his feeling of worry washing away.  
"Yes, I think you should" she replied.  
"Okay, we'll be there soon" he hung up and put his phone in his back pocket.  
"Who was that?" Magnus asked.  
"Izzy, she said that we need to come home, something about Maia's blog…" Alec explained.  
Magnus nodded.

They finished and paid for their meals, then walked to Alec's car. They got in and drove off in the direction of Alec's house.  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be something stupid" Alec said "we can get back to our date after okay."  
"That sounds great Alec" Magnus said.  
Alec smiled and pulled up in his drive way. They got out and walked inside.  
"Izzy! Where are you?!" Alec called out.  
"In my room! Come in here now!" She yelled from upstairs.  
Alec and Magnus walked up the stairs and into Isabelle's room.  
"Can we make this quick, I was kinda on a date with my boyfriend when you kindly interrupted" Alec snapped, he was feeling very annoyed.  
"Look at this" Isabelle said, facing her laptop towards the couple.  
It was on Maia's blog, Alec's eyes went wide at what he saw on the site.

It read…

_Alec Lightwood, Shadow Highs sexiest player, __**HAS A BOYFRIEND!**_

_Yes a boyfriend! I know you must be shocked, trust me I was too. _

_Will Alec finally be able to hold a committed relationship? or will it crash and burn?_

_Will his relationship be full of sex?_

_OR_

_Will it be full of love?_

_I go for it just being sex._

_Now I bet that you all wondering who the lucky man is… aren't you?_

_Well he's dark, tall and handsome… not giving you any more information. _

_I am not making up bull crap, this is real! Believe me. _

_**-Maia ;D  
**_

"I see why you wanted us to come home" Alec said. He looked over to Magnus, Magnus looked like he'd seen a ghost. He had his mouth open, his eyes were wide and it looked like the entire colour in his face was drained.

"Magnus are you alright?" He asked, concerned. He knew Magnus wasn't out yet and that he didn't want to come out anytime soon.  
"This is bad" Magnus muttered.  
"It's okay, Maia didn't say your name, it's okay" Isabelle told Magnus.  
Magnus nodded and sat down on Isabelle's bed, his head in his hands.  
"I'm gonna call Maia" Alec said.

Alec walked out of the room and dialled Maia's number.

"Helloooo!" Maia answered.  
"Why did you post something like that on your blog!" Alec yelled into the phone.  
"Hi Alec, nice to see you to" She said.  
"It is not the time for sarcasm" He said.  
"Look, Alec, I just needed something to post, I haven't posted anything good since that time I wrote about Camille swearing to win your heart" She said.  
"That was only a couple days ago!" He yelled "Couldn't you have found something else to write about?"  
"No" She said "anyway it's not like people will find out who it is, everyone will probably picture some tall, hunky guy as your boyfriend not the weird new kid" She explained.  
"Magnus is not weird!" I defended.  
"Whatever, I'm not deleting that post, okay so just deal with it and tell Magnus I'm sorry" she said.  
Alec sighed "fine but you can't tell anyone who is my boyfriend, no matter what and you can't post any more news about my love life."  
"Sure" she said "I promise."  
"Thank you, Good Bye Maia" Alec said and he hung up the phone not waiting for her reply.

He walked back into his sister's room. "I talked to Maia, she said she won't post any more things about us and that she said she's sorry" He told Magnus.  
"Okay" Magnus said, "I'm gonna go home."  
"Okay" Alec said, he was upset that he couldn't be with Magnus for the rest of the day like he planned but he understood why Magnus wanted to go home.

Alec and Magnus walked out of Isabelle's room and they were both standing outside in the door way.  
"I'll see you later, okay" Alec said to his boyfriend.  
Magnus managed a small smile, "yeah."  
Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus.  
"Bye" Alec said.  
"Bye" Magnus turned and walked away, Alec watched until he couldn't see Magnus anymore, He went inside and upstairs to his room and turned on his laptop to see if there was any more news about him on people's blogs.

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus walked home, scared out of his mind. What if Maia did write his name, then it would be like announcing to the whole world that he is gay. It wouldn't take long for his father to find out if that had happened. Magnus shuddered at the thought of what his father would do to his if he found out that his only son was gay.

He walked into his house. "Mum!" He yelled out.  
"I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled back. Magnus ran into the kitchen and hugged his mother.  
"Sweetie what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Alec?" She asked.  
"No nothing happened between me and Alec, It's just one of his friends has this blog and she posted that Alec had a boyfriend…"  
"Did she mention your name?" His mother asked, she sounded concerned.  
"No, but what if she did and dad found out?" he asked.  
"Well if that did happen and she mentioned that you were his boyfriend, she's horrible and I don't think that your father would find out about you being gay through some teenage girls blog, he doesn't even know how to use Google" She said. Magnus nodded "thanks."  
He ran upstairs, into his room, and turned on his laptop to see if there was any more news about Alec and his relationship status.

He scrolled through blogs and Facebook pages for hours, he landed upon Camille's Facebook page. His eyes widened at what her latest status was. it read…

_**I'm Pregnant with Alec Lightwoods child.**_

Da Fridge!

**_**************************************************************************************************_**

**Is that a Cliffy?  
I think it is...  
So yeah sorry this took a while...**

*holds up tray of baked pies*

**Me: Take a pie, they're apology Pies.**

**You: Thank you Kate, we forgive you! *you eats pies***

**SEE I BAKED APOLOGY PIES FOR YOU (if you don't like pies pretend they were cookies or something)**  
**If you didn't eat a pie, I'll put your piece in my fridge and label it as yours and tell everybody not to touch it!**

**ANYWAY review please, I REALLY DO LOVE hearing what you have to say about my story, please tell me what you think and what's gonna happen in the next chapters? pretty please *batts un-naturally long eyelashes***

**Love you all (in an appropriet way)**

**-Kate.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HIII! Sorry that this took so long! I've been a bit busy! I got stung by a jellyfish (it hurt a bit) and I swam in shark infested waters without even knowing it...  
One of my cat's Sammy had to get put down yesterday :( She was like 20 years old and like 10 months! she was older than me!  
Anyway enough rambling...  
I own nothing!  
READ ON**

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus fumbled with his phone, when he finally got his phone he dialled Alec's number.  
"Magnus do you know what time it is?" Alec asked from the other end of the line.  
"I don't know, seven thirty? But that doesn't matter go look at Camille's face book page" Magnus told Alec.  
"Why?" Alec asked.  
"Please, Alec, just go on it."  
"Fine, I'm going."  
Magnus heard a mouse clicking and some typing from the opposite end of the line.  
"Are you on it yet?" Magnus asked, he was starting to get a little impatient.  
"Hold o-" Alec stopped.  
"Alec? Alec are you still there?" Magnus asked, because the other side of the line was dead silent.  
"Camille that attention seeking whore!" Alec screamed.  
"I'm guessing you saw it" Magnus said.  
"Yeah I have, but don't worry I'll fix this" Alec told him.  
"How?" Magnus asked. It's not like Alec can storm over to Camille's house and demand her to change her face book status.  
"Maia, I'll get her to help okay" Alec said.  
"Okay" Magnus said.  
"I'll text you when I've fixed it, go onto Maia's blog when you get it okay" Alec told him.  
"Okay."  
"Oh and can you come over tomorrow?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah sure" Magnus said, smiling.  
"Great, bye Magnus."  
"Bye."

Magnus hung up. He was a bit confused with the Camille thing, but he knows that she's just trying to get attention and Alec. Okay there might be a little voice in the back of his head telling him that it might be true, but he's pretty sure Alec never went near the she devil in _that_ way.  
His phone vibrated, he picked it up and read the text from Alec.  
_  
Fixed it :D  
go onto Maia's blog.  
See you tomorrow ;)_

Magnus smiled and opened up a new tab and went onto Maia's blog, her latest post read…

_Hey!  
Apparently Camille Belcourt (everyone's least favourite person) is __**PREGANANT!**__  
With Alexander Lightwoods child!  
__**THIS IS A LIE!**__ (But we all knew that)  
Alec told me that he never went near Camille in __**that**__ way.  
Alec also said that Camille is probably just trying to ruin his relationship he has with his magnificent boyfriend, well he doesn't want to let that attention seeking b-i-t-c-h ruin his relationship!_

-Maia :D

Magnus smiled and closed his laptop, placed it on the floor and went to sleep excited for tomorrow.

**Alec's POV**

Alec woke up around ten thirty, he sent a text to Magnus before to come over at elevn. He was already excited about seeing Magnus. He got up out of his nice, warm bed and went to his closet to pick out an outfit for today.

He settled on a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He left his hair down and un-gelled. He decided that he and Magnus won't go outside today, just in case there are crazy people from school wanting to know more about his life, believe it or not there are people from school like that take Camille as an example. It's not like they could go outside and frolic around, anyway, it was pouring out there.

Alec got changed and ran down stairs into the kitchen. Isabelle was sitting at the table, her eye's glued to her phone, she was trying to shovel cereal in her mouth but she kept missing.  
Alec skipped over to his sister "Good morning beautiful!" He said cheerfully as he patted her on the head.  
"Someone's happy this morning" Isabelle committed, "May I ask why you are so happy?"  
"Magnus is coming over" Alec told her.  
She nodded, "I still can't believe that he is your boyfriend, I mean you could've had anyone else, but you chose him."  
Alec frowned at his sister, he was getting annoyed at her for always saying things like that, "You don't know Magnus like I do" He told her.  
"You've only known him for, what? A week" Isabelle said, re-gluing her eyes to the phone in her hands.  
"I know but it feels like I've known him forever. Magnus is different, in the good way though" Alec said.  
"Kay" She said, she tried to shovel some more cereal in her mouth, but missed once again.  
Alec rolled his eyes and started to make breakfast for himself.  
"Oh, by the way, Jace is over at Clary's and Mum is working. Mum's been checking up on Max on her breaks, she says his condition is getting worse" Isabelle told him.  
Alec felt his chest tighten, it was his fault that max is suffering, _his fault_.  
"Max is going to be okay, right?" He asked.  
"I hope so; Mum won't tell me anything else. All we can do is hope" Isabelle said.  
Alec nodded and bit into his toast.

He heard a knock at the front door. Alec ran out of the kitchen to the front door, with the piece of toast still in his mouth. He opened the door and saw Clary's dorky friend, Samuel or something, standing there drenched in rain.  
"Oh" Alec said, he was disappointed that it wasn't Magnus, "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
Isabelle ran up and stood beside Alec, "hi Simon" She greeted.  
"Hey Iz" Simon said.  
"What's going on?" Alec asked.  
"Simon is taking me out to see his friend, Eric, do some poetry at Java Jones" Isabelle answered.  
"Eric's poetry's pretty bad, but the coffee's good" Simon said.  
"Okay" Alec said, he took a bite of his toast, "But this is just bad poetry and some good coffee right, Nothing else?" He asked.  
"Yeah, what did you think it was?" Isabelle asked.  
Alec saw Magnus come up the sidewalk; Magnus was shielding himself from the rain with his jacket.  
"Nothing!' Alec yelled, he threw his toast at his sister and ran out into the rain to Magnus. He pulled Magnus into a hug, he heard Magnus laugh.

"It's good to see you too, Alexander" Magnus said.  
Alec pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. Magnus's hair was wet from the rain and it was sticking to his face. Alec pulled a strand of hair away from Magnus's eyes "Well who wouldn't be happy to see their Magnificent boyfriend?" Alec asked.  
Magnus blushed and smiled.  
Alec leaned down and captured Magnus's lips with his own.  
"As much as I love cliché kissing in the rain" Isabelle said, making the two break apart, "Simon and I are leaving" With that Alec watched as his sister grabbed the dorky boys hand and dragged him off to what, Alec thought, was Simon's car.  
Alec shrugged and pulled Magnus Inside the house away from the rain.  
"That was a bit… embarrassing" Magnus said.  
Alec Shrugged.  
"they won't tell anyone that I'm your boyfriend, will they?" Magnus asked.  
"No they won't tell anyone. Trust me, Isabelle knows not to tell anyone and I'm pretty sure that that Samuel Kid doesn't know anyone, so he can't tell" Alec told him.  
Magnus nodded "I'm pretty sure that Samuel kid's actual name is Simon."  
Alec rolled his eyes "Come on" He said and pulled Magnus up stairs to his room.

After they had dried and Alec got changed into dry clothes, because Magnus's coat stopped most of the water from getting him wet, they laid down on Alec's bed. Alec had his arms wrapped around Magnus. Alec wished that this moment would never end; he never had had moments like these with previous "_relationships." _  
Alec decided that he should ask Magnus about the bandage he saw on his arm yesterday, he knew it might ruin this moment but he had to know, he was worried about Magnus.

"Hey Magz" Alec said.  
"Yeah?" Magnus asked.  
"Yesterday, when we were having breakfast, I saw a bandage on your right arm" Alec felt Magnus stiffen in his arms.  
Magnus stuttered out something that sounded like 'I don't know what you're talking about.'  
Alec un-wrapped his arms from around Magnus and sat up, he looked at Magnus "Magnus, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you suck at lying" Alec said, he saw Magnus blush, "Please just tell me."  
Magnus sat up and pulled up both of his arm's sleeves up.  
Alec saw rows of deep looking cut all down his right arm, they didn't look good and they looked as if they could be infected. Alec looked at Magnus's left arm, there were more cut's there. Even the cuts that Alec had cleaned looked like they were cut open.  
Alec felt his eyes go wide; he pulled Magnus into a hug. He heard Magnus let out a strangled sob.

Alec let Magnus cry "You didn't do this to yourself did you Magnus?" He asked in a whisper.  
"No" Magnus whispered back.  
"Who did it then?" Alec asked "Who is the one hurting you? The one making you cry?" Alec asked furious that someone would do this to someone like Magnus; Magnus wouldn't even hurt a fly, so why would someone do this to him?  
Magnus didn't answer.  
"Was it your father?" Alec asked, trying to calm down.  
Magnus didn't answer again.  
"Was it your dad Magnus?" Alec asked slowly.  
Alec felt Magnus nod his head slowly on his shoulder.  
Alec felt the anger build up inside him again 'what kind of father would do that to his own son?!' Alec thought.  
"Why does he do it?" Alec asked.  
Alec felt Magnus shake his head, "I don't want to talk about it" Magnus whispered.  
"It's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to" Alec said.  
He softly pulled Magnus down, so that they were lying together. Alec was holding Magnus in his arms letting Magnus cry. Later Alec would clean the cuts; he won't pressure Magnus into telling him why his father hurts him though. Magnus can tell him in his own time.

**Isabelle's POV**

Simon dropped her off at her house at around three o'clock. She had a great time, the poetry was terrible but other than that Isabelle loved it, not saying that she loved Simon, No! it was just some lunch and coffee, nothing else.

She walked upstairs, she saw that Alec's door to his room was open; she peeked her head inside and saw, Alec and Magnus asleep. Alec was holding onto Magnus and Magnus was snuggled into Alec's chest, they looked adorable.  
Isabelle smiled and shut the door.  
Her brother was falling in love with that new kid and he didn't even know it, boys are so stupid sometimes she thought.  
Her phone rang out.  
She answered it "Hello?"  
"Isabelle!" It was her mother "Come quick bring Alec! It's Max!"  
Isabelle's eyes went wide "Yes okay."  
She hung up and opened Alec's door waking the two sleeping boys up "It's Max!" She said.

**End of chapter 19! Now A new chapter of Fix you will be up in about three or four days if it isn't you have the right to throw pies at me...! XD  
And a new chapter 20 of Different will be up probably after Fix you like a day or so after :D  
ANYWAY please tell me what you amazing readers think! I love love love hearing what you guys think it make me push myself to keep writing!**

-Kate.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! It's been a while hasn't it, why yes yes it has... But Anyway I nearly have 100 review i just want to say thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story so far! I swear if I could I'd hug each and everyone one of you! Enough of my rambling heres chapter 20 of different! it's a little short but hey it's better then nothing!  
I own nothing except for the plot.**

Alec's POV

"It's Max!" Alec heard Isabelle yell.  
Alec's eyes flung open and he sat up facing his sister, he saw Magnus standing up beside the bed, with embarrassment and worry written all over his face.  
"What about Max?" Alec asked.  
"Mum just called she said to come to the hospital, it's about Max" Isabelle explained.  
Alec jumped out of bed "Then let's go!"  
A phone rang out and everyone in the room checked their phones, it turned out it was Magnus's.  
"I got to go" Magnus said.  
"Can't you just come with us to see Max?" Alec asked, because he knew how much Max liked Magnus.  
"Sorry" Magnus said, he sounded upset "my mum just wants me to come home, I'll see you tomorrow, tell Max I said Hi."  
Alec sighed "Okay" he turned to his sister "let's go."  
The three walked downstairs. Alec and Isabelle went to Alec's blue sports car, while Magnus walked off into the direction of his house.  
"Bye Magnus!" Alec yelled out.  
"Bye!" Magnus said waving; the sleeve of his shirt came down a bit and Alec saw some of Magnus's cuts, He hoped that Isabelle didn't see them.  
Alec watched as his boyfriend walked off to his house. He climbed into the driver's seat and Isabelle slid into the passenger seat.  
They drove off to the hospital.

Half way there Isabelle spoke up "Did you see the cuts on Magnus's arm?"  
Alec gripped the steering wheel tighter "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"I saw cut's on Magnus's arm when he waved, his sleeve slipped down and I saw them" Isabelle explained.  
"Really?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah" Isabelle said, "Does Magnus cut?" she asked.  
"No" Alec said, getting annoyed at his sister.  
"Well why were there cuts on his arm?" Isabelle asked.  
"Magnus doesn't cut" Alec snapped "there were no cuts on his arm, your eyes were probably just playing tricks on you."  
"Maybe, I'll just ask Magnus just in case, he can get help if he does" Isabelle said.  
"He doesn't cut!" Alec yelled silencing Isabelle.

Alec parked in the visitors parking "We're here."They got out and walked up to the entrance of the children's hospital. Alec walked up to the receptionist's desk.  
"Hi" Alec greeted.  
"Hello" the lady said smiling.  
"My sister and I are here to see Max Lightwood" Alec explained.  
"Oh yes he's still in room one hundred and two" The lady told him.  
"Thanks" Alec said.  
Alec went over to Isabelle and they walked to Max's room together, their mother was standing in front of Max's door.

"Good you're here!" She exclaimed hugging them both.  
"What's wrong with Max?" Alec asked.  
"He's better, his fever broke and he says he's not in that much pain, he really wanted to see you" their mother explained.  
"That's good!" Isabelle said "you made it sound like Max was dying over the phone!"  
"Sorry" she said.  
"Can we go see him now?" Alec asked.  
"Of course you can" their mother opened the door and the two siblings walked in.  
"Hey Max!" Alec greeted.  
He saw his little brothers face light up into a huge smile "Hi Alec!"  
Max looked much better, he looked less tired, the bruises were fading away, the swelling was going down and the cuts were healing well.  
"Hi Max!" Isabelle said.  
"Izzy!" Max said happily "I'm so happy you two are here!"  
Alec smiled and sat in the chair next to Max "That's good."  
"Where's Magnus?" Max asked.  
"He couldn't come, his mother wanted him to come home, but Magnus will come and see you soon" Alec explained "Magnus really likes you."  
"That's good" Max said "I really like Magnus too."  
"Magnus says hi by the way."

"I just got a text from Simon!" Isabelle said.  
Max gave her a confused look "It's another one of her boy toys" Alec explained.  
Max's mouth formed an 'O' shape.  
"Simon said he hopes you're getting better Max! Isn't he sweet" Isabelle said ignoring Alec's explanation about Simon.  
"He sound's nice" Max said to Isabelle.  
"Has Jace been here?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah he was here earlier, with Clary" Max said "Clary's awesome she talks about Manga with me!"  
Alec and Isabelle laughed at Max and his Manga obsession.  
The door to the room burst open Robert Lightwood stood there with and angry expression all over his face.  
"What are you doing here?" He spat at Alec, like he was some disgusting creature.  
"Visiting my little brother" Alec said standing up.  
"He doesn't want you here!" Robert sneered.  
"That's not true!" Max said, Alec saw Isabelle whisper something in Max's ear, probably telling him to stay out of it.  
"It's your fault Max is in here!" Robert said pushing Alec's chest.  
"No it isn't!" Alec said, he was surprisingly calm, "It's your fault for taking your eyes off the road."  
Robert glared at Alec, while Alec just stood there calmly.  
The door opened and Maryse walked into the room "What's going on?" she demanded.  
"_He_ shouldn't be in here" Robert said, pointing to Alec.  
"Alec has every right to see his brother; you on the other hand should not be here" Maryse said.  
Robert glared at her and stormed out. Maryse rolled her eyes at him and walked out the door, probably off to help other patients at the hospital.

"Well that was fun!" Isabelle said, Max and Alec laughed.  
They started to talk about other things ignoring what had just happened, it worked well. They talked about school, friends, relationships and Max always managed to slip in something about Manga.

Maryse walked in "Hey" she greeted "visiting hours are over and Jace called asking where everyone was and why there isn't any food at home."  
"Can one of them stay the night?" Max pleaded.  
Maryse, Alec and Isabelle shared glances.  
"I guess one can" Maryse said.  
"Alec can" Isabelle said "I'll go home and cook Jace dinner and text Simon."  
Max smiled "thanks!"  
"I'll bring in an overnight bed, for Alec to sleep in" Maryse said.  
Maryse and Isabelle left.  
"Jace better be prepared for Izzy's cooking" Alec said.  
Max laughed "he's going to die!"  
They laughed even harder.

About and hour later a nurse came in with Max's dinner and Max shared some of it with Alec .  
Maryse came in a little while later with an overnight bed and some pyjamas for Alec. She told them that it was time to go to sleep.  
Alec got changed in the bathroom and went to bed.  
"Night Alec" Max said before he fell asleep.  
"Night Max" Alec said falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus got to school just in time for the morning radio.  
Aline's happy voice came over the schools PA system.

_"Good Morning Shadow High! How are we all today? Good I hope! I bet you're all so excited to see Alec Lightwood today! I know I am! I want to see this so called boyfriend he has!"_

That's weird, Magnus thought, Aline already knows that I'm Alec's boyfriend.  
Oh right! Magnus face palmed she's acting like she doesn't know about it! Magnus was too busy kicking himself for being so stupid he missed the rest of the announcement.

Magnus walked into the cafeteria he saw Simon and walked over to him.  
"Hey" he greeted.  
"Sup" Simon said popping the 'P.'  
"Have you seen Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"Last time I saw him he was surrounded by a massive group of people asking him about his boyfriend" Simon said, with a smile.  
"Oh…"  
"it's okay Alec hasn't given anything away and No one else in the group has either" Simon assured.  
"Thanks" Magnus said "see you later Simon."  
Magnus turned away and walked off to his locker, he got out his books and walked off to the drama room.  
He was early into class.

"Hi Mr Starkweather" Magnus greeted.  
"Good Morning Magnus" Mr Starkweather greeted, giving Magnus a small nod.  
Magnus went and sat at his desk at the back of the room, he pulled out his book and started to read.  
He noticed the class slowly fill up as the time ticked by. When the bell went signalling that class has started Magnus put his book away and waited for Mr Starkweather to start talking about something to do with drama.  
He saw Alec walk into the room late.  
"Ah Mr Lightwood so nice of you to join us" Mr Starkweather said.  
"Sorry I was late people kept asking me about stuff" Alec said walking to his seat next to Magnus.  
The class turned their attention back to the teacher.

"Hey" Alec greeted in a whisper.  
"Hey" Magnus returned "how's Max?"  
"He's better, he'll be out in a week or so" Alec explained.  
"That's good" Magnus said.  
"He was a bit upset that you weren't there though" Alec said.  
Magnus instantly felt guilty "Sorry, My mum was lonely ever since my dad left for his business trip she's been making me play board games and talk about cheese with her" Magnus explained, Magnus saw Alec tense up when he mentioned his dad.  
"Your mum doesn't know what he does to you?" Alec asked in a whisper, Magnus could see anger in Alec expression.  
"No she doesn't, but can we not talk about _that_ here" Magnus said.  
"Right sorry" Alec said, flashing Magnus a dazzling smile.  
Magnus smiled back "thanks."  
"But we will talk about later kay?" Alec said.  
Damn, Magnus thought "Sure we can talk about it later."  
Alec smiled again, it was a soft, sweet kind of smile, telling Magnus that Alec cared and just wanted to know more about it.  
"I just want to help that's all" Alec whispered.

Magnus nodded and turned his attention back to Mr Starkweather who was talking about the wonders of Musicals.

**End of chapter!  
Everything seems to be going good now eh? Max is getting better, Alec and Magnus are happy and are in secrect, Magnus's dad is overseas (YAY!) aaannddd Magnus has opened up to Alec. Soon Alec will tell Magnus about the REAL Sebastian... soon my lovelys...  
I just realised I have like this thing with evil fathers, like in Fix You Roberts a jerk face in this one Magnus's dad and Roberts are jerk faces... it's weird.  
And I'll try and post more frequently, to try and finish this story, because i have like three new story's waiting to be published.  
ANYWAY PIES FOR ALL! please tell me what you think about it you know how much I Love hearing peoples thoughts about it all :D**

-Kate.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi i know it's been a while... I'm sorry!  
my mum took my computer off me :( and just to tell you updates will be coming quicker, but they will be shorter! I've finished writing different by the way so it'll be over very soon. and should i write a sequel to different?  
any i don't own mortal instruments cassandra clare owns them!**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"Alec, you still haven't told me why Jonathan calls himself Sebastian" Magnus said to his boyfriend.  
"Really? I thought I did" Alec said.  
"You haven't, so please tell me."  
"Okay, it was a dark and stormy night…"  
Magnus cut him off "Alec…"  
"Sorry babe, I'll tell you properly" Alec said.  
"Once upon a time…"  
Magnus cut him off again "Alec" Magnus whined "tell me properly without it beginning with the way stories start."  
"Fine, fine but you owe me" Alec said with a smile.  
"Thank you" Magnus pecked Alec on the cheek, something he rarely did.

"Okay so it happened about one year ago. There was this kid called Sebastian Velarc and he moved to Shadow high and he and Jonathan became quick friends, but sometimes Sebastian would sit with us because he didn't like the way Jon was treating others. Seb and I were friends and we hung out on many afternoons Seb always ditching Jonathan to hang out with me, then one day Sebastian asked me out…." Alec trailed off, wondering if he should tell Magnus the rest.

"He asked you out? And why did you stop talking?" Magnus said wanting to know more.  
"Yeah he did and I stopped talking because I don't think you would want to know the rest…."Alec said.  
"It's okay" Magnus said, placing an arm on his boyfriends shoulder.  
"Well he asked me out and we went out for a while he was the closest thing that was a boyfriend" Alec paused "but then Jonathan found out about us."

Magnus cringed knowing that it wouldn't have ended good.  
"So when Sebastian was walking home one night Jonathan grabbed him beat him up badly and said to never show his face again and that's exactly what Sebastian did" Alec said.  
"And Jonathan calls himself Sebastian to remind you and everyone else, what he did and what he can do right?" Magnus asked.  
"Exactly" Alec said.

Magnus hugged Alec "I'm so sorry."  
"Magnus it's okay, I'm fine, I just wish Sebastian was…" Alec hugged Magnus back.

"Alec! Magnus!" Max yelled.  
The two boys broke apart and Max came in on his crutches with one of his many manga's in his hand. Max was relesed from hospital a week after Alec visited and stayed the night.

Magnus pulled Max onto his lap, "What's up Max?" He asked.  
Alec smiled at his boyfriend and his little brother bonding.  
"I just read this awesome Manga! It's so cool! You should totally read it!" Max said excitedly.  
Magnus laughed "That's good, but I'm not much of a Manga reader, I'll see if I can read it some other time."  
"Okay!" Max said hugging Magnus and sliding off his lap onto his crutches and going off probably to find Jace or Isabelle to tell them about his awesome Manga.

"Your brother's so cute!" Magnus said, smiling.  
Alec laughed "He is, but I'm still cuter right?"  
Magnus blushed "yeah you are."  
Alec smiled and kissed Magnus "Good because I don't want you running off with my little brother."  
The two burst out laughing.

**A WEEK LATER**

"UGH!" Magnus said, clearly annoyed about something.  
"What's up?" Alec asked his boyfriend.  
"It's Camille again" Magnus said, shoving some fries into his mouth.

Alec sighed, Camille would not stop bothering the two once news came around that Alec had a boyfriend, so they had to be extra, extra careful around school or outside of school.  
"What has she done this time?" Alec asked.

"She keeps asking me questions about you and saying 'of course you wouldn't know the answer to that because I'm Alec's girlfriend and only I'll know the answers to this' blah, blah, blah!" Magnus said waving some fries around.

"Someone sounds jealous" Simon, who just sat down, said.  
"I am not jealous!" Magnus yelled, throwing his fries at Simon.  
Alec laughed "It's okay Magnus I'll try and get Camille to stop okay?"  
"Okay" Magnus said.

Alec smiled and turned to Simon "Are you like officially going out with my sister?" he asked.  
Simon nearly choked on his fries "um… I don't really know…"  
"How can you not know?" Alec asked.  
"Well" Simon swallowed "We go out to places and hold hands and do… stuff, but like we've never actually said that we're like together, together, like we'd never talk about it."  
"Maybe you should talk to Isabelle about it all?" Magnus suggested.  
"No, I wouldn't do that Isabelle tends to ignore talking about those things with her toys" Simon threw some of Magnus's fries at Alec, which Alec ignored "I'll go to talk to Isabelle about it all okay?"  
"what are you going to be talking to me about?" Isabelle asked.  
"Nothing!" the three said quickly.  
"Kay!" She sat down next to Simon and kissed his cheek, "hey!" she greeted Simon.  
"Hi" Simon said.

The table filled up with the usual people.  
Alec saw Aline stand up once every one was seated "Guys I have something to tell you!" she announced.  
"What is it?" Alec asked.  
"Well you all know Helen, right?" She asked.  
"Yes we know Helen, she's sitting right there" Alec said pointing at Helen.  
"Well we're together!" She said smiling down at Helen.  
"Wait" Clary said "like together, together as in girlfriend, girlfriend?"  
"Yes!" Aline said happily.  
Alec jumped up and hugged her "I'm so happy for you!" then her hugged Helen.  
Everyone congratulated Aline and Helen on their getting together.

The rest of lunch was filled with usual conversation and laughter.  
The bell rung out and everyone said their goodbyes and they went to their classes.

Alec was extremely bored during English and math. He wanted to be with Magnus. As soon as the bell went off for them to go to their last classes Alec practically shot out of his seat and ran to history.  
He was early to history.

"Hey Luke!" He greeted, while he ran to his seat.  
"Hi Alec" Luke said "Do you love my class that much you have to run all the way here?" Luke asked.  
"No" Alec said "I love a certain person in this class that made me run all the way here!" Alec said, his eyes widened once he realised what he just said.  
"I mean yeah, I love this class so much" Alec said trying to cover it up when he saw Luke's raised eyebrow. He buried his face in his book trying hide from Luke's questioning gaze.

"Hey!" Alec heard Magnus say after a few minutes of pretending to read.  
Alec looked up from his book and smiled "hi!" he looked back down into the book.  
"What's wrong?" Magnus asked.  
"Nothing" Alec said.  
"Kay" Magnus said, sliding into his seat next to Alec.

While Luke was droning on about some revolution or something Alec was silently freaking out.  
I just said that I loved someone to Luke! He yelled in his head.  
Obviously that someone is Magnus…  
"Alec!" Magnus said, making Alec pull away from his thoughts.  
"Yeah?" Alec asked.  
"Luke said that we could all talk for a bit because he forgot the sheet we're meant to do" Magnus explained.  
"Oh, cool" Alec said.  
"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Alec asked.  
"You just seem a bit distracted" Magnus said.  
"Oh I'm fine, I just have some stuff on my mind" Alec said.  
"Okay!" Magnus said.  
They bell rung a little while later and they walked out to their lockers.

They meet up with Isabelle by Alec's electric blue sports car.  
"Jace is with Clary, that's a surprise huh?" she said sarcasm clearly in her voice "Max is sleeping over a friend's house and I'm going out with Simon tonight" Isabelle said, she turned and walked off.  
"Okay! Thanks for telling me!" Alec said to her retreating figure.

"Do you want to come over?" Magnus asked, looking down at his feet.  
"Sure" Alec said smiling.  
They climbed into Alec's car and drove off to Magnus's house.

**:) please tell me what you think :D you know how much i love hearing what you all think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey people quick update I know! hehehe!  
I don't know why but I like this chapter! hehehehe! I hope that you guys like this chapter too!  
I don't own MI cassandra clare owns them!**

They drove to Magnus's house in a comfortable silence. Alec pulled up into Magnus's drive way.  
"Your mum's not home" Alec said, noticing the missing car.  
"Yeah, I guess she has stuff to do" Magnus said.

They both got out of the car. Magnus unlocked his house door and they both walked upstairs into Magnus's room.  
Alec jumped onto Magnus's bed and flicked on the T.V. Magnus crawled up beside him and rested his head on Alec's chest.

"Ooh! Pretty Little Liars is on!" Alec squealed.  
He heard Magnus groan.  
"What?!" Alec asked.  
"Do we have to watch that?" Magnus asked.  
"No… I guess we could watch something else" Alec said, he heard Magnus sigh in relief, "Oh wait it's a new one! Sorry darling, but we have to!" Alec said.  
Magnus groaned again and Alec laughed.  
"You're lucky I love you" Magnus said "or else we wouldn't be watching this" Magnus said, his eyes widened once he realised what he just said.  
"I…Um…err" Magnus jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Alec sat there on the bed for a bit in shock, Magnus just said that he loved him. Sure other people have said that, but they didn't mean it. It sounded like Magnus meant it.

Alec got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door.  
"Magnus!" he called, he tried to open the bathroom door, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Magnus come on!" Alec called.  
"Can you just go away?!" Magnus yelled, Magnus sounded like he was crying.  
Why is he crying? Alec thought.  
"Magnus are you okay?" Alec asked.  
"Just go away Alec!" Magnus said, Alec heard Magnus's voice breaking a little.

Alec turned away from the door and sat back down on Magnus's bed. He watched Pretty Little Liars then some other TV shows that were on after it. It was eight thirty when all the good shows decided to disappear and boring shows came on.

Sarah still wasn't home and Magnus still hadn't come out of the bathroom.  
Alec turned off the TV and laid down closing his eyes.

"Alec?" Magnus called out, Alec didn't reply hoping that if he didn't Magnus would come out of the bathroom.  
"Alec?" Magnus called out again, again Alec didn't reply.  
Alec heard the bathroom door open. He sat up on the bed.  
"You're still here!" Magnus said, Alec saw dried tear tracks down Magnus's face. He got up and walked over to Magnus and scooped him up into a hug.

"Why would I leave?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"Because I'm an Idiot" Magnus said, sniffling a little.  
Alec pulled back and looked into his boyfriends beautiful green cat eyes that were filling up with tears, "You aren't an idiot" Alec told him.  
"Yes I am!" Magnus said, wiping away some tears that managed to escape.  
"Why are you an idiot?" Alec asked.

Magnus took a deep breath "Because I fell in love with you" He whispered, Alec felt his heart skip several beats, "Which is stupid" Magnus continued "because you don't love anyone back, I mean you even told me that you've never fallen in love!"

Alec saw tears forming in Magnus's beautiful eyes.  
"No!" Alec said softly "No, you aren't the idiot, I am."  
"What?" Magnus asked looking up at Alec, wiping away tears.  
"I'm the idiot because I didn't realise sooner" Alec said.  
"What you didn't realise that I was an idiot?" Magnus asked.  
"No…" Alec said "I'm an idiot because I didn't realise that I am completely head over sparkling heels in love with you Magnus Bane!"

Alec saw Magnus's cat eyes widen in shock and surprise.  
"What?! You love me?! Really?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes!" Alec said, kissing Magnus on the mouth.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alec said kissing Magnus on the mouth between yes's.  
Magnus laughed and kissed back.  
"I love you Alexander Lightwood" Magnus whispered.  
"I love you to Magnus Bane!" Alec whispered back.  
They both laughed and kissed.

The kiss turned from slow and sweet to hungry and passionate in a flash.  
Alec was surprised because Magnus usually gets scared and runs away when they get this heavy, but that didn't mean he'd stop kissing Magnus because he was surprised.

Alec felt Magnus's hands slip under his shirt, Magnus's long slender fingers tracing burning patterns on his skin.

Alec smiled against Magnus's mouth and picked Magnus up off the ground, causing Magnus to gasp in surprise against Alec's mouth. Alec smiled again and walked over and placed Magnus softly on the bed, their lips never breaking apart.

Alec pulled back "Do you trust me?" he asked.  
"Yes" Magnus said, without hesitation. Alec could see so many emotions swirling around in Magnus's green eyes. He's never seen so many emotions in some one's eyes when it was like this it was usually just lust.  
"Are you sure you want this?" Alec asked softly.  
Magnus answered with a kiss.

**~Morning~ (Magnus's POV)**

Magnus woke up to the rays of sunlight hitting his face. He felt warm and safe something he rarely feels, he only feels like this with… Alec.  
It was then when he realised strong arms were wrapped around him, Magnus looked up and saw Alec's sleeping face.  
He's so beautiful, Magnus thought.  
The memories from last night flooded his mind then.

Alec told me that he loves me! Magnus thought, He loves me!  
A smile spread across his face.

Then he remembered what happened after Alec told him that he loved him, Magnus blushed probably the deepest shade of red in the history of the colour red.  
Did I really do that last night? He thought as his blush deepened.

"Morning" he heard Alec's voice say.  
"Good Morning" Magnus said, looking up into Alec's beautiful blue eyes.

Alec leaned down and kiss Magnus "I love you" Alec whispered, Making Magnus's heart flutter in his chest.  
"I love you to" he whispered back, kissing his boyfriend.

"Magnus sorry I wasn't home last night I… Oh!" Magnus broke away from the kiss and looked at the door. His mother was standing there in the doorway.

"Hi…" He said awkwardly, a deep blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Sarah!" he heard his father call out.  
Wait what _father!_ He wasn't supposed to be home for another week!  
"Sarah! I…" His father was standing at the doorway "what's going on here?" he asked.  
"I can explain" Magnus said, his father face was serious.

"You better" His father said his voice ice cold, "You!" He said pointing to Alec "get dressed and get the hell out of my house!" He turned to Magnus "And you" he pointed at Magnus. Magnus felt Alec's arms tighten around him, "get dressed and come downstairs to the kitchen."

Magnus nodded and his father left, with his mother trailing behind him, but she didn't leave without mouthing I'm sorry.

Magnus turned to Alec.  
Alec's eyes were full of emotions some Magnus couldn't even recognise.  
"Magnus we need to get out of here" Alec said.  
"You mean that you need to get out of here" Magnus corrected.  
"No! _We_ need to get out of here! You saw his face, he looked like he was about to kill you!" Alec said, getting up and pulling on his pants.  
Magnus pulled on his pants "No Alec, you need to go, I'll be fine" He pulled on his shirt.  
"Magnus…"  
Magnus cut him off "No Alec I'll be fine."

Magnus walked over and kissed his boyfriend.  
"I love you" Alec whispered.

**Please review I love hearing what you all have to say about this :)  
Oh and watch this youtube clip called after ever after by a guy called paint! OMG HE CAN SING hehehe**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi this is short and It is the second last chapter of different, like I said there shall be a sequel :D And over 100 reviews for this story! thank you guys :D I love you (in the most approprite way possible)  
CAssandra Clare owns the mortal instruments. **

**Magnus's POV**

they walked down the stairs. Magnus's heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. He saw his mother and father standing at the door as he neared the bottom of the stairs; he gripped onto Alec's hand tighter.  
"I'll see you on Monday" Alec said.  
Magnus nodded "Kay."  
Alec let go of his hand and walked down the last of the steps and out the door. Magnus already missed Alec.

"Sarah, can you please go and get some bread from the shops?" His father asked.  
"But I'm pretty sure we already…"  
She was cut off "just go get some bread!" He said.  
"Okay" His mother said, hurrying out the door.  
Magnus watched as his father closed the door, his heart beating about a million and one miles an hour.

Magnus's father walked up to him and grabbed a fistful of Magnus's hair and pulled him down from the steps and into the kitchen.  
Magnus bit his lips to hold back a scream, it felt as if all of his hair was about to be ripped out. His father threw him down onto the hard cold kitchen tiles.  
Magnus looked up tears blurring his vision.  
"Explain to me what I saw up there!" his father demanded.  
Magnus guessed that he didn't answer quickly enough because his father slapped him across the side of his face hard.  
"Tell me!" he yelled.  
"I slept with my boyfriend last night and he stayed over" Magnus said.  
He got hit in the face again, harder than before.  
"You're gay?" His father asked.  
"Yes" Magnus answered.  
"That's disgusting!" his father yelled "to love another male! It's disgusting!"  
"No it isn't!" Magnus defended, not knowing were the sudden courage was coming from; "it isn't disgusting! I love my boyfriend and he loves me! Love is love! It doesn't matter about gender!"  
"Yes it is! It's unnatural! The bible says…"  
Magnus cut him off "who cares what the bible says?! I love a guy! So what?! There's nothing you can do that can change me!" he yelled.

Magnus's father face was red with anger. His father grabbed the first thing he could see, which was a large metal spoon that his mother usually uses to stir, stir fry with.  
His father yelled and swung in back and hit it across Magnus's head.

The last thing Magnus heard was the sickening crack the metal spoon made when it hit against his head. His vision faded and he hit the floor hard before everything went black.

**Alec's POV**

Alec managed to stop Sarah from leaving the house to go get bread, because he was afraid that something bad was going to happen to Magnus. They were having a conversation about possible things that were happening inside the house, Sarah said that Timothy would probably be a little mad but wouldn't do anything to hurt Magnus.

Huh, Alec thought, If she only knew…

Alec heard an angry yelled, his heart stopped and fear gripped him.  
"Magnus" he said to Sarah.  
Alec ran up the front steps and opened the door to the house and ran into the kitchen.

Alec's eyes widened at what he saw. He saw Magnus's father kneeling next to Magnus's body on the floor, there was a large amount of blood around Magnus's head.

Alec ran over and kneeled down next to Magnus's.  
"Magnus!" he whispered.  
"Magnus!" he yelled.  
Alec picked up his boyfriend and help him close, he could feel a faint heartbeat.

Alec heard a gasp come from somewhere, but he knew that it was Sarah, "what happened?" she asked.  
"I just… I didn't mean to… the spoon wasn't meant to hurt him…" Timothy said, Alec heard a clang and he knew that it must have been the spoon that Magnus's father used to hit Magnus on the head.

"Maggie!" Sarah said kneeling down on the other side of Magnus, taking her son out of Alec's arms into her own, she was sobbing into Magnus's chest repeating Magnus's name over and over.

Alec got up from the floor and pulled out his phone, dialling the emergency services number.  
"Hello Emergency services, how may we assist you?" A womans voice asked.  
"Hi" Alec said his voice shaking "My boyfriend has been hit in the head by a spoon his father used to hit him with, and he's unconscious at the moment" Alec explained.  
"Okay please tell me where you are and we'll send an ambulance over right away" the woman said.  
Alec gave her the address to Magnus's home, he hung up soon after.

Alec pocketed his phone and took in a shaky breath.  
"Are they sending help?" Sarah asked, not taking her eyes off Magnus.  
Alec nodded.

Soon after they heard sirens and there was a knock at the door. Alec answered the door and two police officers and two paramedics came in.  
They put Magnus on a stretcher and Handcuffed Timothy Bane.

"What did the father use to injure his son?" An officer asked.  
"That spoon" Sarah said pointing to the metal spoon lying on the floor, Alec saw a dark liquid on the round side of it and he knew that it was his boyfriend's blood.  
"Were either of you in the room when he hit Magnus?" The officer asked.  
"No" Alec answered "we were outside."  
"Okay anything else?" the office asked.  
"Magnus told me a while ago that his father used to cut him and beat him over the smallest mistakes" Alec blurted out.  
Sarah gasped and turned her head to her handcuffed husband "Is this true?" she asked.  
Timothy nodded.  
Sarah let out a loud sob and started to cry even more.  
"Okay thank you" the officer said.  
"Can we go to the hospital with Magnus?" Alec asked.  
"Of course" the officer holding Timothy Bane said.

Alec gently grabbed Sarah's arm and they walked out of the house and went to the ambulance. Alec sat in the front of the ambulance letting Sarah sit in the back with the other paramedic and Magnus.  
They pulled up in the emergency parking, at the hospital and Magnus was wheeled off to a room to get help. While Sarah and Alec stayed behind in the waiting room, waiting to see if Magnus was okay.

**DONE THIS CHAPTER!  
please tell me what you tink about it i love love love hearing what you have to say :)  
I'll update the last chapter either this afternoon or tomorrow wait probably not tomorrow because clockwork princess comes out and i'll be getting it and reading it then crying after i've finished and crying the next day. **

**so yeah... **

**-Kate. **


	24. Chapter 24

**HI! This I must sadly say is the last Chapter of Different :( :'( But do not fear there shall be a sequal, with brand new surprises and college! It may not be up for a while because I have to finish other stories like adopted and Fix you, plus I also have some other stories first chapters and plot lines all typed up! BTW down the bottom will have thank you's to everyone who review and stuff so if you want to read them you can :)**

**I don't own anything Cassandra Clare owns it all... wait I own the plot.**

**Alec's POV **

It's been twelve days, twelve days and Magnus still hasn't woken up yet. Twelve days Alec has stayed sitting in the stiff plastic chair by Magnus's bed. He only got up to use the bathroom.  
Sarah would visit every day, during visiting hours, Alec stayed there twenty four/seven they tried to get Alec to leave once he kind of threw a tantrum and they let him stay and haven't bothered him since.

Alec's mother and siblings would check up on him and see how Magnus's condition was going. Their friends would come in with gifts for Magnus; Magnus now had a little pile of flowers, cards and teddy bears on his hospital beds bedside table.  
Alec never left, he didn't want to leave until Magnus, the one man he loves, wakes up.

"Magnus" Alec said.  
"I know you're unconscious at the moment, but the doctor said that you might be able to hear me" Alec breathed in a shaky breath "Can you hear me?" he asked "If you can you obviously would've already woken up! Because you would get sick of my complaining" Alec laughed a dry laugh and he took Magnus's hand in his.  
"Magnus, If you can hear me, you would've heard me tell you how much I love you, which is a lot might I add" Alec paused "And you probably heard Jace call you a lazy ass for not waking up" He laughed and tightened his grip on Magnus' hand a little.  
"Which is untrue, you aren't a lazy ass, you're just really tired" Alec said, blinking back some tears and he squeezed Magnus's hand.  
"Yeah just really tired" Alec said trying to convince himself that Magnus was just tired and Magnus's father was not the reason for Magnus being in the hospital.

"Please wake up Mags" He whispered "I just want to see your amazing eyes again, I want to hear your voice again, I want to hear you laugh at every bad joke I make, No! I don't want it Magnus I need it! I need to see your eyes again, I need to hear your voice and I need to hear you laugh!" the tears fell down Alec's face.  
"Magnus I need you!" Alec let go of Magnus's hands and hid his face in his hands and cried.  
"Alec?" A voice asked.  
"Alec?" the voice said again.  
"go away!" Alec said "can't you see I'm crying here?!"  
Alec heard a familiar laugh that he's needed to hear for days.  
He looked up and saw Magnus's green eyes staring down at him.  
"I'm not dreaming am I?" Alec asked.  
"No" Magnus answered.  
"I'm not going crazy am I?" Alec asked.  
"No" Magnus said with a smile.

A massive smile broke across Alec's face. He pulled Magnus into a hug "thank the angel!" Alec said.

Alec pulled back and looked into Magnus's eyes "hi" he whispered.  
"Hi" Magnus said.  
Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus on the lips. He heard Magnus's heart monitor speed up a little and Alec laughed against Magnus's lips. He could practically feel Magnus's blush.

Alec pulled back "I now forever hate spoons and homophobic fathers" Alec said.  
Magnus laughed "I love you" he said.  
Alec smiled "I love you to."

**~A FEW DAYS LATER~**

Alec was gripping onto Magnus's hand tightly.  
He heard Magnus laugh "Alec can you loosen your grip on my hand?" he asked.  
Alec laughed a little "Sorry" he released his iron grip on Magnus's hand, only by a little though.

Magnus was released from hospital a day ago. Alec told him that he should stay home and rest but Magnus said that he'd been asleep for twelve days, he's done enough resting. Today they were going to school and Magnus had told Alec that he wanted to be out and open with their relationship.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"Yes" Magnus said smiling "I'm sure, you can just stop worrying."  
"No, I don't think I can stop worrying!" Alec said tightening his grip on Magnus's hand.  
"Please! Just stop, I'm fine" Magnus begged, his green eyes big and pleading.  
"Fine…" Alec said, caving into to the cutest sight in the world.  
Magnus beamed and kissed Alec's cheek.

They walked into the school hand in hand. Everyone in the hallway stared at them, most smiled at the two, some even said to Magnus well done for taming Alec, but a small amount glared at Magnus and Alec just pulled Magnus closer to him.

Camille stormed down the hallway, knocking down some younger kids as she did. She walked up to Alec and slapped him across the face.  
"I can't believe you would do this to me!" she screamed.  
Alec saw Magnus trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Camille" Alec said "You and I were never together! I never went near you in _that _way, it was all in your head!"  
"We are together!" she screeched, stomping her foot down, breaking a heel on her very high heels as she did.  
"No" Alec said "I'm with Magnus, Magnus is my boyfriend and I love him very much."  
Alec pushed past her, pulling a now laughing Magnus with him. They walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table. Clary and Simon were the only ones sitting there.

"Magnus!" Clary said happily, "It's so good to see you!"  
"It's good to see you too" Magnus said shyly, with a small blush.  
"Sup" Simon said, shovelling cereal into his mouth.  
"Hi" Magnus said.  
"Oh! Guess what!" Simon said, shovelling more cereal into his mouth.  
"What?" Alec and Magnus asked at the same time.  
"Isabelle and I are together now, like together, together" Simon smiled widely, some milk dribbling down his chin.  
"That's great!" Magnus said smiling happily.  
"It is isn't it?" Simon said "Oh I'm happy for you two by the way!" Simon said pointing his spoon at them.

Alec glared "but the spoon down" He demanded.  
"Why?" Simon asked, after a moment realisation spread over his face and he dropped the spoon down into the now empty cereal bowl.

Magnus laughed "Alec are you serious?" he asked, "You're worrying way to much!"  
"Did the spoon that knocked you unconscious make you forget that it was a spoon that knocked you unconscious?!" Alec asked.  
"Actually it was my father that knocked my unconscious, the spoon was just the object he used" Magnus corrected.  
"Still" Alec said, eyeing the spoon "I don't like spoons anymore, I don't trust them."  
"It's plastic!" Magnus said laughing.  
"Plastic or not plastic I still don't like or trust spoons!"  
Magnus laughed "you're an idiot."  
Alec smiled "yes, that is true, but I'm your idiot."  
"Yes you are" Magnus said.

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus on the mouth.  
"I love you" Magnus whispered.  
"I love you more" Alec whispered back.

**And now onto the thank you's I like thanks everyone who reviewed :)**

**Vickifay:** _for being my first reviewer and reviewed every chapter. Also you helped me with improving my story. You were like the biggest help in the whole word, yes my story might not be perfect, but your help seriously improved this story like made it better thank you, Thank you, THANKYOU!_

**AMBERAPPLE: **_Bro thanks, thank you for attcking me at school with various objects and motivated me to write this. Also for attacking my face with your harry potter book when I attacked your face for trying to read the sequel to different..._

**AND I HAVE TO THANK THESE PEOPLE TO!**

**Babyphat5968, ****Lilly Penhalion,****Guest #1,****TeamJemTeamMalec, ****I' .Hope, ****Iloveanime1919, ****Guest#2** (might be the same guest as before but meh), **Duckingglassmole895, ****SharkAngel, ****Loving bites, ****Guest #3** (might be the same guest as one and two but like I said before meh), **DauntlessShadowhunter13, ****Guest #4** (I think it's the same guest as 1,2 and 3 but whatever), **Guest #5** (okay I think this is a different guest then 1,2,3 and four), **DeadlyRainbowSprinkles, ****Guest #6** (I think it's a different one from 1,2,3,4 and 5), **Werewolf not a goldenretriever, ****Guest #7** (I think it's a different one…), **AphraelDawn, ****Guest #8** (might be a different one or the same I don't know!), **Breezers2000, ****Abigail Janee, ****Mads-hatter-15, ****Factionless-tribute, ****PureRain-Lily, ****Maddyrose99, ****NobodyWriterXIII. **

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED AND READ THIS STORY I LOVE YOU ALLL**


End file.
